Complices
by Fblaz
Summary: Tres de los expilotos gundams se ponen a buscar a Heero para organizar la fiesta de cumpeaños numero 18 de Relena. Pero se dan cuenta que tras un gran desastre en una de las colonias, es probable que no vuelvan a ver al soldado perfecto. Deben ir a avisarle a Relena ¿como reaccionaran cuando se den cuenta que ese no es el principal problema?
1. Chapter 0

Año 198 después de las colonias, después de incontables batallas, la paz reina en la esfera terrestre y las colonias del espacio. Los soldados ya no son necesarios y los movil Suit han sido destruidos en su mayor parte. Relena ha vuelto al apellido Darlian dejando el mandato de la esfera terrestre en manos de otros gobernantes elegidos por democracia y ha tomado el puesto de su padre como Ministra de relaciones exteriores.

Para mantener la paz se ha creado el grupo de preventores a cargo de la comandante Lady One. Entre sus principales obligaciones se encontraba la de destruir las fábricas de Movil Suit que pudieran quedar después de la guerra. Relena como ministra de relaciones exteriores mantenía contacto con ellos, ya que ella era la responsable de la producción de movil Suit necesarios para reparaciones de las colonias y contrucción de las mismas.

Los pilotos gundams habían seguido con sus vidas después del incidente de Marimella y los gundams habían sido destruidos en diferentes puntos de la tierra. Aún así los pilotos se habían convertido en amigos y se seguían frecuentando normalmente.

- ¿Cómo ese chico puede desaparecer así? - dijo enojado Duo que mientras buscaba en una base de datos de una computadora en una sala que sólo tenía ese propósito.

- Lo último que pudimos encontrar es su ubicación hace dos meses y después se esfumo. - Dijo pensativo el rubio que se encontraba con él - Nunca me había dado cuenta que sin la comunicación entre los gundam es casi imposible encontrar a Heero.

- No, él normalmente estaba en alguna colonia inscrito en algún instituto, no sé porque a ese chico le gusta parecer un estudiante normal - volvió de decir Duo con el mismo tono de cansancio y enojo.

- Tenemos un problema - menciono Trowa que acaba de entrar a la habitación en la que los tres se encontraban - miren... - dijo introduciendo un CD en uno de los computadores, pronto se abrio una colección de fotos en las cuales aparecian muchas personas viviendo tranquilamente, Trowa empezo a avanzar por ellas mientras Quatre y Duo miran a su lado, hasta que se detuvo en una, apretando algunos comandos acerco la imagen y la aclaro dejando ver claramente a Heero.

- Muy bien lo encontramos - dijo Duo feliz - ¿De cuándo y dónde son estas fotografías?

- De hace una semana - respondió el circense cosa que hizo reaccionar con felicidad al trenzado - de la colonia X-89007 del sector L1. - Termino diciendo mientras se levantaba y miraba al trenzado serio.

- Esa colonia no es.. - pregunto el rubio sorprendido y preocupado.

- Exacto - respondio Trowa - La que explotó por una falla mecánica hace 6 días. Estas son las fotos recuperadas de antes de la tragedia, se pusieron a disposición de todos las personas que puedan identificar a las víctimas y personas que vivían en la colonia en ese momento. - Dijo finalmente el piloto más serio de lo que solía ser - Llame a Lady One para confirmarlo, dijo que no ha sabido nada de él desde ese día.

- No puede ser que ese tipo... - balbuceo Duo ante la noticia, dentro de él algo decía que ese chico era indestructible, no podía estar muerto por algo así.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio asumiendo que ese había sido el final de su grandioso compañero al que los tres respetaban y admiraban. Algunos sentimientos de arrepentimiento se cruzaron por sus corazones, era ese sentimiento que siempre se experimenta cuando sabes que no volveras a ver a una persona nuevamente.

- Hay que avisarle a la señorita Relena - menciono con tristeza el rubio que pensó en comunicar la mala noticia a las personas que lo querían y estimaban.

- Sí... - respondió Duo - y quería celebrar su cumpleaños para verlo, tan feliz que estaba - dijo con la seriedad de un soldado perfecto.

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo que no escribia nada de nada, así que un día se me ocurrió esta historia, ya que la última vez deje la otra inconclusa decidi volver. Espero terminar esta historia pronto, subir un capitulo al día o algo así. _

_Muchas gracias por leerla y espero que les guste, cualquier comentario pueden escribirme :) _


	2. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1_

Era primavera y la cantidad de trabajo que tenía Relena era suficiente para levantarla desde temprano hasta muy pasada la noche. Estaba aún presentando los procesos de producción para dos nuevas colonias que estarán más allá de lo que actualmente se ha llegado, pues el proyecto Terra que haría el planeta Marte habitable ya se estaba llevando acabo y se terminaría en un par de años, antes de que esto se realizara Relena estaba presentando el proyecto Estrellas que planteaba la producción de diferentes colonias en lo que sería el camino hacia Marte.

Esa mañana caminaba desde el auto hacia el edificio en el cual se llevaría a cabo su presentación, como ella era la encargada debía revisar que hasta el último detalle estuviera listo.

- ¡Relena! - se escucho detrás de ella, lo que hizo que el preventor que la acompañaba se diera vuelta tan rápido como ella para ver quien la llamaba.

- Señorita Darlian... - pregunto el preventor al ver a tres chicos que la saludaban desde lejos.

- Esta bien, los conozco y no son peligrosos - dijo Relena con una sencilla sonrisa para acercarse a los tres chicos. - Duo, Quatre y ... - menciono en forma de saludo, pero se había olvidado del nombre del tercer chico, no había tenído nunca contacto largo con él, sólo sabía que era otro piloto como los dos anteriores.

- Trowa - respondio el rubio que estaba vistiendo una ropa semiformal que se parecia a la que siempre usaba, pero algo más oscura - Es un placer verla, señorita Relena.

- Siento mucho haberlo olvidado - se disculpo la rubia con el chico del circo quien solamente le sonrio ligeramente, no era como que realmente le importara que recordarán su nombre. - Igualmente Quatre, me encanta verlos - dijo con una sincera sonrisa - ¿Qué hacen en este lugar?

- Quatre tiene que ir a la misma conferencia que usted. Trowa está con el circo en este lugar por una temporada y yo - dijo feliz Duo explicando - decidi tomar mis vacaciones en este lugar - dijo el chico sabiendo que era el mismo caso del año anterior.

- Se me hace conocida esta situación - dijo la ministra con una mano tapando su pequeña risa. Era exactamente la misma que el año anterior un poco antes de que ocurriera el incidente de Marimella, esa vez Duo salio corriendo porque recordó que había dejado el encargo de Heero en el auto. - Por cierto la vez pasada... - mencionó al recordarlo.

- Se lo devolví a Heero al no poder verla después - respondio Duo al entender la curiosidad de la chica - creo que se lo entrego para su cumpleaños pasado - siguio diciendo con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara un poco al pensar que los tres sabían que el piloto perfecto le había regalado un osito de peluche - el próximo mes es su cumpleaños, no señorita Relena?

- Sí - respondio la chica.

- Entonces deberíamos organizar algo para celebrarlo, le parece? - pregunto Quatre - Sería una buena oportunidad para reencontrarnos con los demás - dijo el rubio tranquilo a lo que los demás sonrieron.

- Suena divertido - Dijo Trowa que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento.

- Entonces queda hecho, ¡el próximo mes celebraremos su cumpleaños con usted señorita Relena! - terminó el acuerdo Duo feliz.

- Esta bien - respondió contenta la Ministra - organizaré y los esperaré en mi mansión ¿o prefieren otro lugar?

- No, está perfecto porque sabemos que no tiene mucho tiempo libre - respondió Quatre preocupandose por la Ministra - La llamaré unos días antes para ayudar en lo que pueda.

- Entonces esperaré su llamada. Ahora debo irme chicos, espero que estén bien. - Se despidió la chica y se fue en dirección a su reunión.

Desde ese momento se habían puesto a buscar a las fuerzas preventivas que tenían que ir a la fiesta, aunque comenzaron con los que claramente serían más díficiles de ubicar Heero y Wufei. Aunque el segundo no fue muy complicado, después de llamar a Lady One y preguntarle donde estaba Sally, ahí mismo encontraron al chino. Aunque lo más díficil no fue encontrarlo sino que convencerlo de asistir a la reunión, ya que como él dijo: "no le gustan esos eventos sociales", pero finalmente por ser Relena la cumpleañera y para mostrarle su respeto acepto ir a felicitarla, no quedarse, sólo felicitarla.

Después de ese díficil contratiempo usaron el tiempo libre que tenían para buscar al piloto perfecto, pero habían pasado dos semanas y sólo habían encontrado pistas falsas que no los llevaban a ningún lado, hasta que se dieron cuenta que no tenían ninguna pista de él, ni modo de contactarlo, ni mucho menos de encontrarselo. Hasta que Trowa aparecio con la noticia de que estaba posiblemente muerto.

Los pilotos estaban desanimados y preocupados, no sólo por la mala noticia sino que también que eran los encargados de entregarle la noticia a Relena, seguro ella se desmoronaría y no sabría como reaccionar, el que se lo dijera tenía que ser muy suave y empático.

- Nadie se lo podrá decir mejor que su propio hermano - pensó Duo golpeando una de sus manos con el puño de la otra, sólo tendrían que ir a buscarlo a Marte donde estaba llevando a cabo el proyecto Terra, seguro que con la noticia no tendría problemas de volver a la tierra para comunicarselo a Relena y tal vez se quedaría con ella.

- Pero Miliardo y Relena no estuvieron nunca juntos - continuo el rubio mientras imaginaba como reaccionaría Miliardo ante la noticia.

_En la mente de Quatre: _

Se ve a Relena saliendo de la ducha nocturna cuando suena su télefono y lo responde, en la pantalla aparece el rostro de su hermano Miliardo desde Marte - Hermano... - menciona la ministra en forma de saludo - Que extraño es que te comuniques conmigo - termino diciendo con su sonrisa de siempre.

- Es algo puntual Relena - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa - quiero que lo tomes con calma y muestra la honorable sangre de nuestra familia Pacecraft cuando escuches esto : Heero está muerto. - se ve la cara de la ministra con sorpresa y después desesperación.

- Pero hermano ¿¡cómo pudo ocurrir?! - se ve a la ministra gritarle a su hermano en la pantalla - ¿Cómo no hiciste nada para evitarlo Miliardo? - le seguia gritando a su hermano mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

- No lo sabía hasta que los Duo me aviso y me dieron la obligacón de decirtelo. Bueno ya lo hice así que se fuerte hermana. - Terminó el conde relampago cortando la comunicación mientras una Relena destruida con la noticia se quedaba llorando en el comunicador.

_Fin de la imagen  
_

- Creo que no es buena idea. Me parece que Miliardo es el más parecido a Heero para las noticias - dijo el rubio decepcionado de lo que esperaba que fuera la actuación de Miliardo.

- Si fuera Wufei seguro le gritaría mujer débil cuando se desmorone - respondió Duo pensando quien sabe porque en que el chino podía entregar ese tipo de noticias.

- Buena suerte Duo - dijo con una sonrisa el ex piloto del Hevyarms poniendole una de las manos en el hombro en forma de apoyo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? - respondio asustado el chico de la trenza - No, no y no, creo que el más adecuado el Quatre.

- Vamos los tres, de todas formas deberíamos ver a la señorita Relena para la preparación de la fiesta si esto no hubiera ocurrido - respondió muy tranquilo el rubio - con los tres ahí se sentirá más acompañada y podremos apoyarla.

- Sí, creo que Quatre tiene razón - respondieron los dos dandole la razón al rubio.

* * *

Mientras todo esto sucedía Relena se había preparado para la fiesta a su manera: adelantando tanto trabajo como fuera posible, para poder tener la mayor parte del fin de semana libre. Por suerte su cumpleaños era un día sábado así que decidió que lo mejor era invitar a todos para el viernes en la tarde, celebrar de noche y quedarse con aquellos que pudieran hasta el domingo. Pero como era típico en su vida, las emergencias ocurrían y hacían aparecer más trabajo: la destrucción de la colonia X-89007 había preocupado a las personas del espacio y tenía que encargarse de que todas las colonias fueran revisadas y mejoradas para que la catástrofe no volviera a suceder, dar el pesáme a las familias de los difuntos a través de un comunicado oficial que se transmitió en la tierra y las colonias junto al actual mandatario de la Nación Mundial, investigar el incidente y asegurarse de que no fueron terroristas que quisieran acabar con la paz.

Los ingenieros a cargo le aseguraron que no era más que una falla mecánica de la colonia, pero había algo que la hacía dudar de eso, por lo mismo en ese día estaba en el espacio en un trasbordador viendo el trabajo de investigación de la colonia destruida. Sólo miraba a través de la ventana como varias personas con trajes espaciales recolectaban los restos que parecían importantes y los llevaban a una gran nave en la que se encontraban los ingenieros a cargo de decifrar la falla que había sufrido. El día anterior había estado en esa gran nave revisando el trabajo de todos, mencionar su preocupación y específicamente dejar las indicaciones de lo que exhaustivo que debía ser la investigación para dejar conforme a los mandatarios de las colonias.

Después de un día ahí, decidió que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer en ese lugar, por lo que volvió a la Tierra. Aprovecho el viaje de varias horas de vuelta para seguir con los documentos que tenía que entregar y leer para las reuniones del día siguiente y sub siguiente y por un segundo pensó que debía poner un alto a la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía. Estaba cansada, hace unos días que se sentía algo resfriada y con algunas molestías en la garganta. En su casa había tomado algunas pastillas para eso, pero parece que no había surgido mucho efecto. Tal vez era porque no había descansado nada desde que exploto la colonia.

- Creo que dejare el trabajo por hoy y me iré a mi casa - Dijo en voz alta mientras se tocaba ligeramente la frente para tomar su temperatura.

- Entonces le avisare al señor Peigan que la espere en la platarforma de aterrizaje, si no le molesta - dijo el Preventor que la acompañaba.

- Muchas gracias. - respondió la ex reina, aunque se quedo pensando que no sabía su nombre. Siempre era igual, seguro que cuando llegaran a la tierra él se iria a otra parte y en el auto junto a Peigan estaría otro preventor que la escoltaría hasta la casa, estaba siempre acompañada de alguno, pero no dejaba de sentirse sola, pues antes de llegar a conocerlos le cambiaban al acompañante.

El viaje duró 5 horas de regreso, no fue un gran problema porque se había levantado tan temprano como usualmente lo hacía, llegando a la Tierra a las 11 a.m. se preparó para dejar la nave, tomo algunos de sus papeles y los comenzó a ordenar hasta que el preventor que estaba junto a ella la ayudó. - Muchas gracias - Respondió ella al gesto que estaba haciendo, no lo conocía, pero él estaba haciendo que el gran tiempo que estuvo afuera de su casa se hiciera algo más agradable.

- Yo me encargaré de esto, señorita Darlian, creo que debería descansar, no se ve bien - le hizo notar el preventivo. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que realmente debía estar enferma para que alguien que a penas la conocía se diera cuenta. Le agradeció nuevamente y espero a que él terminara de recoger los documentos, no eran muchos, los suficientes para que entrarán en una sola carpeta y así fue como el preventivo lo hizo, terminan estiro su mano y ayudo a la Ministra levantarse de su asiento y se retiraron de la nave hacía la limusina que debía estarla esperando.

A unos metros de la nave estaba Peigan junto a su limusina rosa, pensó que tal vez era tiempo de cambiar su color por un simple negro o verde oscuro, pero eso lo decidiria en otro momento. Junto a su mayordomo se encontraban los tres pilotos gudams, seguro estarían ahí esperandola para organizar la fiesta que se acercaba, camino hacía ellos contenta, verlos y pensar en la reunión con todos le levantaba los ánimos.

- Buenos días a todos - saludó la Ministra mientras el preventivo junto a ella hacía un ligero saludo con la cabeza y le entregaba los documentos al mayordomo.

- Buenos días señorita, esperamos que haya estado bien su viaje - respondió el rubio en el nombre de todos los presentes.

- Fue un buen viaje, no deja de sorprenderme lo lindo que es el espacio y como se ve la tierra desde ahí - Mencionó la chica feliz de haber vuelto.

- Señorita Darlian - llamo su atención el preventor que la acompañaba - Estos son... - intento preguntar con algo de vergüenza.

- Sí, ellos son los pilotos de los gundams - dijo ella anticipandose a su pregunta y presentándolos levantando una de sus manos - ellos cuidarán bien de mí desde ahora, puedes volver a tu casa con tu familia, ya haz pasado muchos días fuera de casa por mi culpa. Muchas gracias por las atenciones - agradeció como siempre con una leve inclinación en forma de agradecimiento, era una princesa después de todo, los modales nunca debían perderse.

- Muchas gracias - dijo el soldado formalmente y se despidió de los presentes para luego retirarse. Los tres chicos se quedaron mirando a la chica con una cara de confusión, como si quisieran preguntarle acerca de él.

- No lo conozco mucho, me acompaño en este viaje - respondió la chica rapidamente - fue muy cortés en todo momento. ¿Nos vamos ya a la mansión? Podremos hablar más tranquilamente ahí - dijo la chica cambiando de tema y animando a todos a subirse al auto.

Los pilotos simplemente no respondieron nada más, ella era así. Subieron al auto en silencio, los tres pensaron en lo mismo, es bueno verla feliz, pero habrá que darle la noticia. En el viaje la chica trato de poner algunos temas de conversación, pero ninguno funcionó mucho. No era normal que el piloto del deathsyde fuera tan callado y que el reservado Trowa fuera el que más hablara con la celebrada durante el viaje.

Llegando a la mansión se dieron cuenta de lo cambiada que estaba desde la última vez que estuvieron ahí, ahora estaba más decorada con plantas y algunas nuevas esculturas. - Luce mucho mejor en primavera - les hizo notar la Ministra, ya que en esa época todas los árboles y arbustos estaban dando flores de todo tipo. El auto se detuvo frente a la puerta y los pilotos fueron los primeros que descendieron del automóvil. El rubio ayudó a la ministra a bajar dándole su brazo, ella se agarro de él hasta quedar bien firme en sus propios pies.

Juntos entraron a la mansión de Relena y se sentaron en el comedor mientras las criadas le servían una taza de té a cada uno.

- Supongo que la fiesta los trae por aquí, no? - pregunto finalmente la dueña de la casa acercando la taza a su boca. Tomo un sorbo del líquido, pero lo que debía ser una respuesta feliz por parte de Duo se convirtió en silencio. Miró a su acompañantes y los vio a los tres serios y algo cabizbajos - ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto bajando la taza preocupada.

- Bueno... - comenzó a hablar el chico de pelo largo en trenza - Estoy seguro de que sabe sobre el incidente de la colonia la semana pasada - continuó el chicoon voz seria. Claro que lo sabía, era ella la que andaba apagando el incendio y las críticas que eso había provocado. Pero que tan malo pudo haber pasado ahí para que ellos estuvieran así.

- Señorita Relena, le tenemos malas noticias! - dijo rápidamente el rubio, asustando la chica y callando al trenzado.

Relena no entendía nada, se suponía que tenía que ser una fecha alegre, pero ahora llegaban con malas noticias. Tal vez su fiesta no iba a llevarse a cabo. Pero que pensamiento más egoísta el que estaba teniendo, lo más importante en ese momento era pensar en que mala noticia podría ser.

- Vaya, ya se enteraron del nuevo grupo de terroristas? - se escucho una voz sería detrás de ellos - Que rápidos chicos - Los tres se dieron vuelta a ver quien era el dueño de la voz que les hablaba casi con sarcásmo.


	3. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 3: Heero_

Miró la hora de su reloj, era tarde para terminar de trabajar. Ya era de noche y el cielo estaba muy estrellado, que lindo era el cielo mirado desde la tierra, era definitivamente diferente desde las colonias, especialmente porque las estrellas de las colonias sólo eran una proyección. Escuchó algunos pasos desde el edificio que tenía al frente de él. Ahí venía la chica que estaba esperando, venía con un traje azul y un pañuelo blanco en el cuello, su cabello agarrado con una cinta suelta. Se veía tan bien como siempre. Ella se detuvo al verlo.

- Heero... - escucho decir a la chica que estaba a unos metros de él.

- Relena... - menciono al escucharla. Con un ligero movimiento dejo de apoyar su espalda en el automóvil y le abrió la puerta para que ella pasara - Te vine a buscar en lugar de Peigan - esa tarde había ido a verla, pero se encontró al mayoromo saliendo a buscarla y se ofreció para tomar su lugar, a lo que Peigan había accedido felizmente.

- Muchas gracias - dijo ella con una sonrisa subiéndose al auto, pasando al lado del piloto. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta con cuidado, dio vuelta al auto y se subió por el otro lado. En el asiento del chofer, prendió el auto y se dispuso en marcha hacia la casa de la joven.

- No vi al preventivo que debía estar contigo - mencionó el chico molesto después de un rato en silencio.

- Le dije que se fuera cuando me comunique con Peigan para que me viniera a buscar - le respondió la chica con seriedad.

- Ya veo - respondió el chico sin ninguna expresión. No era nadie para discutir las decisiones de Relena, pero llamaría a Lady One para indicarle que los preventivos no estaban haciendo su trabajo al aprovechar cualquier indicación de Relena para correr a su casa - Ya es muy tarde ¿No te sientes sola saliendo así? - Claro que tenía que sentir algo de miedo saliendo así de tarde, había podido observar que todo el edificio estaba ya a oscuras.

- No es como que me sienta más acompañada por tener a un desconocido que camina a mi lado, Heero - respondió la chica algo molesta por el comentario. La miro por el retrovisor, no se esperaba esa respuesta, de todas las respuestas que se había imaginado, no esperaba esa.

- Pff... - se rio el chico silenciosamente - No lo entiendo, pero te creeré. - La vio sonreír de nuevo y apoyar su cabeza contra la ventana relajando su cuerpo, miró hacia adelante.

- Hace dos días me encontré con Dúo, Trowa y Quatre - menciono la chica llamando la atención del conductor que la miro por el retrovisor en silencio - Celebraran mi próximo cumpleaños en mi casa - el chico sonrió ligeramente.

- Ya veo - fue su única respuesta y el silenció se abrió paso entre los dos. Así que los tres pilotos estaban pensando organizar algo para que todos se reunieran, claro si era el cumpleaños de Relena, tanto Wufei como él mismo no podrían dejar de ir, era un buen plan. La miro de nuevo por el retrovisor, tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía tranquila.

- ¿Te quedarás algunos días Heero? - escucho preguntar.

- No. - Respondió rápidamente - hay algo que tengo que ir a investigar - dijo tan serio como siempre, no había ido a verla porque sí, tenía que conversar con Relena del tema para que tuviera cuidado y preguntarle por los datos, la verdad es que podría echar un vistazo a sus archivos sin su permiso, sin que ella supiera, pero creyó que era mejor así.

- ¿Puedes quedarte hasta mañana? - pregunto nuevamente la chica sin alteración alguna. Prefería partir en ese preciso momento, conversar con ella el tema y salir ahora hacia la colonia, pero la miro de nuevo, estaba con los ojos cerrados y se veía algo pálida, su cara mostraba... ¿Sufrimiento?

- ¿Te duele la cabeza? - pregunto el chico tratando de descifrar la cara de la joven. Apuro la marcha.

- Sólo un poco - respondió ella sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Ya sabía que era lo que le pasaba, sólo necesitaba descansar, mientras antes llegarán a la mansión mejor, así ella podría descansar. Renuncio a partir esa misma noche.

- Es mejor que descanses, ya llegaremos - se resignó el chico cortando la conversación. Puso nuevamente atención al camino y trato de manejar lo más imperturbable posible.

Llegaron a la mansión, el chico detuvo el automóvil en la puerta y apago el motor, la miró, ella no había abierto los ojos, estaba dormida. Se bajó despacio y se dirigió hasta la puerta que estaba ella, abrió con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla y la tomo en brazos. La cargo hacía la casa que tenía detrás, sintió que ella se movía un poco y se acercaba más a él, sintió que el aire que estaba corriendo era frío, ella lo debió sentir más al estar dormida. Se apresuró en entrar. ¿Dónde estaría la habitación de Relena? Vio a un par de chicas con uniforme en la casa, lo miraron y miraron a Relena, se rieron bajito.

- Por aquí por favor - dijo una de ella en un susurro. Ella le indicaría el camino a la habitación de Relena, subieron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta de una de las habitaciones - pase - dijo de nuevo. Él así lo hizo. Miro la habitación, era una habitación blanca con adornos de yeso. Un gran ventanal al fondo con una cortinas color crema. Busco con la mirada la cama, la encontró, era grande y con un plumón rosa oscuro y tenía un velo cayendo en el respaldo. Digno de una princesa pensó y camino hacía ahí, dejo a Relena con cuidado sobre la cama. Se veía tan tranquila durmiendo y su cara había vuelto a tomar algo de color. Sonrió ligeramente y acaricio una de sus mejillas - Buenas noches - susurro de forma que ni las criadas se dieran cuenta, miro a su alrededor rápido y vio el reloj al lado de la cama, lo tomó, las 11 p.m. no era bueno que saliera a esa hora del trabajo, dejó el reloj donde estaba y salió de la habitación.

En el pasillo se encontró a Peigan que le ofrecía mostrarle su habitación. Lo siguió, no había pensado en quedarse, pero ya las cosas se habían dado así. El mayordomo le indico una habitación que estaba muy cerca de la de Relena - debo ir a buscar algo primero - decidió decirle al preocupado anciano.

- Si quiere yo se lo puedo traer, señorito.

- Creo que sí - le respondió el piloto con una ligera sonrisa y agradecido.

* * *

Ya era de día, Relena despertó asustada al ver el sol, no era normal en ella dormir hasta que amaneciera. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y comenzar el día. Pensó velozmente si había algo importante que se le había olvidado hacer por dormir, pero recordó que su primera reunión era al medio día, de todas formas tenía pensado arreglar algunos documentos antes de ir, por lo que ya se estaba animando a quedarse esa noche despierta hasta tarde para hacerlo.

Salió de la ducha corriendo y tomo la ropa que seguro alguna de sus criadas había dejado para ella, no era raro eso cuando dormía un poco más de lo normal. Últimamente le pasaba seguido. Le rugió el estómago, pensó que lo mejor era tomar un desayuno rápido, miró la hora: las 7:30 a.m. No era tan tarde como ella creía. Se le quitó un enorme peso de encima, podría tomar un té tranquila mientras hacía lo que tenía pensado desde el día anterior. Se terminó de vestir más tranquila y cepillo su cabello, no tenía tiempo de arreglarlo más, así que lo dejo suelto.

Bajó las escaleras como cada mañana saludando a los empleados de la casa y se dirigió a tomar su desayuno que debía estar preparado hace un tiempo ya. Entró a la habitación y se encontró con que un chico estaba sentado en la mesa.

- Heero... - se escapó en su sorpresa. Claro él había estado ahí ayer, él la había llevado a su cama anoche cuando se quedó dormida. Se sonrojo al recordarlo.

- Buenos días - dijo el chico en respuesta - ¿siempre te levantas así de temprano?

- Me quede dormida - dijo la chica tomando asiento frente al joven - mi despertador no sonó.

- Lo apague anoche - respondió sin importancia el chico a lo que la princesa se sorprendió y enojo un poco - pensé que tenía mal la hora - se esculpo el chico.

- Tenía que arreglar algunos archivos antes de mi reunión de medio día - dijo sin darle importancia al asunto mientras dejaba que frente a ella pusieran su desayuno. Miro al chico, no podía enojarse con él, así que se rindió y sonrió ampliamente.

- Sólo pude corregir algunos procesos y datos - respondió el chico indicándole la carpeta de archivos que estaba frente a ella - creo que tendrás que leerlos igual - sorprendió a la ministra, se había quedado para ayudarla con los archivos que ella tenía que hacer, tal vez todo era para que descansara un par de horas más.

- Heero... - dijo sin pensarlo mientras lo miraba agradecida.

- Es mucho trabajo para una persona - respondió el chico serio tomando su taza de té - Te ayudaré de vez en cuando - mencionó sin darle importancia al tema.

- Gracias Heero... - respondió la chica contenta. Significaba que lo vería seguido - No pensé que te quedarás.

- Te vine a decir algo, no lo había hecho así que no podía irme.

- ¿Y qué es? - pregunto la chica ya más tranquila mientras tomaba un panecillo para comérselo.

- Tengo que ir a las colonias, tal vez esté un par de semanas por allá - respondió el chico. ¿Es que sólo quería decirle que se iba por un tiempo? eso no era normal en él, ella nunca sabía dónde estaba y él nunca se había preocupado de decírselo de todas formas.

- ¿Hay algo malo en ellas? - pregunto la ministra más seria.

- No lo sé aún, por eso voy. Pero es importante que sepas que hay algo raro allá - respondió el chico tan serio como siempre - además, vine a preguntarte algunas cosas.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Hay unas colonias en tus archivos que recibieron más recursos de los normales, ¿no? - contesto sinceramente el chico después de unos segundos. La chica sólo asintió.

- Si no me equivoco son las de la zona L1, parece que hubo una lluvia de meteoritos en la zona - le dijo la chica sin entender mucho al importancia de ello - pero no creo que hayas necesitado venir hasta acá para saberlo, ¿no Heero? - termino de decir la chica mientras elegía una galleta de la fuente del centro de la mesa.

- Pensé que era mejor así - respondió sin mirarla - Además sólo a ti te puedo preguntar si accediste a ello o no.

- Eso es cierto - respondió la ministra, muchas veces había pasado ya que existían decisiones en las que ella no había participado o se habían alterado los datos dentro del mismo papeleo. Lo miro fijamente, él seguía tomando su desayuno y no iba salir de eso para seguir la conversación, eso era todo lo que él quería preguntarle.

Un par de veces la ministra quiso preguntarle cómo había estado estos últimos dos meses sin verlo, pero no era muy fácil sacar información al chico. Después de conversar sobre algunos de los documentos que Heero había corregido y corregir algunos datos de éstos mismos, ella se dispuso a salir para su reunión.

- ¿Cuándo piensas viajar Heero? - pregunto finalmente la chica despidiéndose

- Ahora mismo - le respondió serio sosteniendo la puerta de su carro.

- Heero... - dijo la chica sin querer subirse al auto - Prométeme que regresaras - finalizo diciendo más tímida que de costumbre.

- Está bien - respondió el soldado perfecto con una ligera sonrisa después de unos segundos de meditarlo.

- Gracias Heero - se despidió la ex reina feliz y subió al auto. Él cerró la puerta para ella y Peigan se puso en marcha.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que se había despedido de Relena y había salido al espacio. Se las había arreglado para conseguir un traje espacial y una identificación de ingeniero para hacer su investigación más sencilla. "En esta colonia también ocurrió" pensó observando los datos que entregaba el computador principal. "Bueno copiare esta información e iré a ver que han hecho con eso". Introdujo un CD en el computador tecleo algunos comandos y copio toda la información disponible. Espero algunos minutos a que esto se completara mientras revisaba algunos otros datos.

- Información de la fabricación de Movil Suit para la guerra: borrada - dijo para sí mismo - Datos de Heero Yuy: borrados. Datos de trasferencia a la colonia X-89007 para hoy a las 3 p.m.: hecho. - Sonrió al frente del computador, era sencillo moverse de un lado para otro hackeando los sistemas computacionales.

Saco el CD con la información y lo guardo en el bolsillo, ya era el tercero que conseguía, ahora debía hacer lo mismo que en las dos colonias anteriores. Se puso su casco espacial, apago el sistema y salió de la habitación. Sólo necesitaba ir al depósito de recursos de acero y titanio para saber qué es lo que estaban haciendo con los recursos extras recibidos, como lo sospechaba estaban acumulados como en las dos colonias anteriores.

- ¿Por qué habrán traído ese conteiner tan grande? - pregunto uno de los trabajadores que estaba por ahí.

- Ni idea, no hemos recibido órdenes de qué hacer con él - le contesto otro de los trabajadores - vamos déjalo, hay trabajo por el otro lado - le dijo a su compañero mientras se alejaban hacia el siguiente cuarto.

Heero salió de su escondite y corrió hacia la pila de acero. "En esta sí que hay harto" pensó mientras ponía una bomba a cada lado de los recursos - 3 minutos. Detonación activada - dijo con una sonrisa. Se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta del lugar, la cerro colocando algunos dígitos en la pantalla y bajo la palanca que estaba a unos metros de ahí. Al lado contrario de la habitación se abrió una gran puerta dejando caer el contenedor de acero y titanio. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, lo vio explotar - Misión cumplida.

Algunos trabajadores ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que había hecho por lo que estaban golpeando la puerta, a lo que Heero se escondió y espero a que la lograran abrir, una vez abierta, los mecánicos entraron con armas y se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido.

- ¡Cierren la compuerta para que nada más escape al espacio! - grito uno dando la instrucción - los demás busquen al responsable.

- A la orden - respondió otro que fue a levantar la palanca que Heero había bajado segundos antes.

Varios exsoldados se separaron buscándolo, él aprovecho la oportunidad para alcanzar a uno golpearlo detrás de la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y quitarle el arma.

- Encontraste algo por ahí - le preguntó otro hombre.

- Nada por aquí - contesto Heero mientras fingía seguir con la búsqueda hasta escabullirse a la salida.

Ahí los demás se quedaron buscando donde podría haberse metido el responsable, mientras él caminaba al interior de la colonia. Ingreso al cuarto de cambio, se sacó su traje espacial y el casco, ya se había desecho del arma en uno de los pasillos e ingreso a la colonia como cualquier otro ciudadano. Ahora había que ir por la cuarta colonia.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 4: Reencuentro**_

Esa mañana se había levantado como cualquier otra, le dolía un poco la cabeza, se puso a recordar la noche anterior: Relena le dijo que no era necesario que la acompañara al espacio y él le respondió que la acompañaría aunque no quisiera, pero ella aún así no acepto.

Se levantó rápidamente Relena viajaría temprano, miro la hora: 10 a.m. se coloco sus zapatillas tan rápido como pudo y salio corriendo a la habitación de la chica que estaba a pocos metros de la suya.

Se detuvo antes de abrirla, no era correcto que entrara sin llamar, así que toco dos veces con la mano, - voy a entrar - aviso sin importar escuchar respuesta. Y así lo hizo, pero la habitación estaba vacía.

Cerro la puerta y fue al comedor, estaban las criadas de siempre.

- Buenos días señorito ¿necesita algo? ¿Preparamos su desayuno? - le dijo una de las chicas, él la miro después de observar toda la habitación. No era necesario guardar silencio con ella, después de todo ya la había visto varios días.

- Relena - menciono el chico algo confundido y sin saber como más preguntarle a la criada.

- La señorita se fue temprano hacia el espacio. Dijo que volvería mañana, aunque no dijo a que hora - respondió la chica después de reír ligeramente por la respuesta y preocupación del chico. Inclino la cabeza para disculparse y se alejo entrando a la cocina.

- La señorita me indico que lo acompañara en este día, señorito - lo saludo el mayordomo. No había nada que hacer con eso. Se había ido sin él, se sintió algo enojado.

- Está bien - respondió Heero. No era justo enojarse con ellos, la culpa era de él que no quería que nadie supiera que estaba aquí con ella. Se dirigió a la cocina. Escucho a unas mujeres conversando.

- La señorita Relena definitivamente tiene buen gusto ¿no? - dijo una chica joven - él es muy guapo.

- ¡Oh sí! ¡Cuanto me gustaría tener que encargarme de él! - le respondió otra de edad muy parecida muy excitada con la conversación.

- Pero él es uno de esos pilotos ¿no es cierto?, no es bueno para la pacifista señorita - menciono muy triste una mujer mayor mientras trabajaba en los dulces para la tarde.

- ¡No lo entiendes señora Sana! Con mayor razón es bueno para ella - volvió a decir la chica joven - ella protegida por sus fuertes brazos ¡Ay! ¡Ya me gustaría tener un novio así! - completó la frase para risa de las dos chicas emocionadas con el amor.

Se quedo algunos segundos escondido donde no podían verlo, no es que estuviera haciendo algo malo, ellas estaban hablando de él y pensaban que era el novio de Relena, la idea lo hizo sonreír ligeramente, ya cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa casa? Desde que había vuelto del espacio que estaba con ella, no era raro que las chicas pensarán eso después de una semana. Aunque la señora también tenía la razón en algo: él no era bueno para una pacifista. Decidió no pensar más y entrar finalmente a la cocina.

- Disculpen. - dijo interrumpiéndolas. Provocando el sonrojo de las dos chicas que hablaban de él.

- ¡Oh señorito! - dijo rápidamente Sana - Le serviré inmediatamente el desayuno, espere en el comedor por favor.

- Prefiero tomarlo aquí mismo - dijo mientras se sentaba en una pequeña mesa que había en el lugar. Las tres lo miraron, pero no se atrevieron a preguntar - ya tienen todo limpio allá - dijo para aclararles. Una de las chicas se apuró en servirle todo lo que tenían preparado para él, pero Heero la detuvo - sólo tomare pan y café, gracias.

- Usted siempre toma el mismo desayuno, señorito - dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Pero él no respondió. - Debería intentar probar algunas otras cosas, la señora Sana cocina increíblemente rico - menciono ella mientras él ya comía una de sus tostadas.

- Entonces mañana probare algo diferente - respondió con una ligera sonrisa a las tres mujeres. Haciendo que hasta la señora Sana se sonrojara un poco. Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír nerviosamente y a atenderlo más animadas.

- Jajaja veo que se divierte, señorito - menciono el mayordomo al entrar.

- No soy ningún señorito - le dijo algo serio el chico - no es necesario que me trates como a Relena - le menciono serio y sin darle importancia mientras tomaba de su café. - Heero está bien - volvió a hablar el chico mientras lo veía ahí parado - tampoco me gustan mucho los formalismos - dijo para que el viejo se sintiera tranquilo de sentarse junto a él. Así lo hizo con una sonrisa mientras las chicas le pusieron una taza té al frente de él también.

- Jaja entonces lo llamaré así desde ahora, Joven Heero - dijo el viejo feliz mirando al chico.

- A Relena tampoco le gustan tanto los formalismos - dijo el expiloto sorprendiéndolo a todos - ella los considera como su familia, o por lo menos eso habían conversado la última vez que hablo de su vida.

Todos sonrieron ante el comentario, pocas veces ocurrían cosas así en la mansión Darlian. De a poco todos se fueron incluyendo en la mesa juntó a Heero, incluso la señora Sana se sentó un tiempo con ellos mientras todos conversaban y le hacían algunas preguntas de vez en cuando a Heero que respondía como siempre.

Después de un tiempo, se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a su habitación, se había levantado rápido buscando a Relena, debía darse una ducha y ver que haría el resto del día. Después de haberse arreglado salió de la habitación, se dio una vuelta por la mansión , ya se la sabía de memoria pero le gustaba hacerlo, era mucho espacio y en esos días ahí se había dado cuenta de la soledad de la chica. Como todos los días los criados tenían cosas que hacer y si ella no buscaba algo en que ocupar su tiempo también terminaba dando vueltas sola. Le había contado que su madre se había ido a vivir a Europa, ya que de allá era ella.

Entro a la biblioteca, tenía muchos libros de diferentes temas, muchos eran de política y otros eran de historia, muchos de filosofía y de otros temas, Relena le había comentado el hecho de que había leído gran cantidad de esos libros, aunque no se acordaba de ellos. Tomo uno que tenía una cubierta roja y tiró un poco de él, con la otra mano tomo uno de cubierta café que estaba a un pequeña distancia del anterior e hizo un poco de fuerza en el, la librería completa se movió de la pared dejando ver un pasadizo secreto.

Miro hacia todos lados antes de entrar en él y cerró la puerta secreta detrás de él. Camino por el pasillo oscuro y llego al lugar que buscaba. Se quedo ahí el resto de la tarde, saliendo sólo para almorzar y tomar el té cuando Peigan aparecía para avisarle que su presencia era solicitada por las doncellas de la mansión.

Ese día se le hizo muy largo, aún cuando los diferentes trabajadores le pedían ayuda y le conversaban se sentía fuera de lugar y algo agobiado de que tantas personas se preocuparan por él. Pensó en Relena varias veces y hasta intentó avanzar en el trabajo de ella para estar ocupado. Agradeció cuando la noche llego y se pudo retirar tranquilo de no detener que volver a aparecer hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

A diferencia del día anterior despertó muy temprano, se quedo tumbado un buen rato en su cama - Relena... - dijo inconscientemente, cada vez era más común pensar en ella, pero no era raro, estaba en su casa después de todo. "Seguro que se encuentra bien" pensó, no creo que actúen aún, menos ahí. Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al pequeño escritorio que tenia a un lado de su habitación, abrió un pequeño computador portátil que estaba y lo prendió. Ingreso a la base de datos de la ministra, reviso los documentos nuevos, más trabajo, busco el archivo en el que había quedado la vez pasada y lo abrió. Se había comprometido a ayudar a Relena y la verdad le había tomado algo de gusto a ayudarla con esas cosas, desde el fin de la guerra que él se sentía vacío, ya que mientras la chica y Quatre trabajaban como locos para mantenerla, él no sabía que más hacer para ayudar. Sólo pasaba el día investigando posibles revoluciones y apagando el incendio antes de que se producirá, pero tampoco había funcionado porque ahora estaban los preventivos y con Wufei con ellos, no era mucho en lo que podía ayudar.

Estuvo haciendo eso un par de horas, imprimió muchos archivos ya corregidos y revisados y los ordenó en un carpeta para entregárselos a ella. Pensó nuevamente en ella y se repitió: debe estar bien, ya algo molesto consigo mismo. Lo pensó algunos segundos y se sentó nuevamente ante el computador "De todas formas revisare" se dijo e introdujo una serie de comandos en la computadora. Utilizando los datos de Dúo se metió en el sistema de información de los preventores y reviso las noticias de Relena, hasta el momento se encontraba bien, el último informe de ella era una notificación del preventivo de turno enviada 10 minutos antes: Sin novedad, de regreso a la tierra aún.

Miro el reloj: 10:20 a.m. Reviso algunas otras entradas. Emprender regreso a las 6 a.m. Tiempo aproximado de viaje 5 horas. - Ya es casi la hora, se dijo. - se levantó del asiento y se dirigió al baño interior de la pieza para tomar una ducha.

Salió del baño y se vistió con calma, se miró al espejo, sin camisa y con el pelo aún húmedo. Tomo su cepillo de dientes y se lavó, terminado tomó una pequeña toalla y se secó la cara. Salió a la habitación y se puso su camisa blanca con mangas cortas. Se amarro sus zapatos y tomó la toalla pequeña que aún tenía con él. Escucho el auto que se detenía en la entrada de la casa, miro por la ventana, no se veía el automóvil. Abrió la ventana y puso atención, era Relena y venía acompañada.

Levanto la toalla que tenía en su mano al cabello, el agua no lo molestaba, pero no quería ensuciar el piso. Salió de la habitación. Nadie había subido al segundo piso y ya no estaban en la entrada de la casa. Lo pensó por un segundo, no tenía nada de malo estar ahí. Avanzo por el pasillo hacia la escalera, se encontró con Anabel quien lo saludó como el día anterior.

- Joven Heero, la señorita ha llegado con dos invitados.

- Ya veo - respondió el chico serio.

- No le diga que le dije - le dijo ella bajando la voz - son tres chicos muy bien parecidos - le dijo casi en un susurro - un chico Rubio y dos de pelo castaño. Aunque uno es muy extraño lleva una larga trenza.

- Dúo... - le dijo el piloto reconociendo a los invitados con esa descripción.

- ¿Así que los conoce Joven Heero? - le preguntó la chica, hasta que recordó lo que acababa de hacer - ¡Oh! Por favor no le diga a la Señorita Relena que estaba hablando de ella a sus espaldas.

- Tranquila... - le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa - gracias por decírmelo - siguió su camino al ver la sonrisa de la trabajadora. Ellos ya estaban ahí, se rió y bajo la escalera silenciosamente y despreocupado mientras seguía secando su cabello.

Llego a la primera planta en silencio y se apoyó al otro lado de la puerta que daba a la sala de estar y comedor. Los escucho en silencio algunos minutos...

- Señorita Relena, le tenemos malas noticias! - escucho a Quatre hablar.

Decidió apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para observarlos, estaban muy concentrados en la chica porque no se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí, sonrió por lo gracioso, miro a Relena, tenia las mejillas un poco rojas y sus ojos estaban más brillantes de lo normal. Decidió que era tiempo de acabar con la broma.

- Vaya, ya se enteraron del nuevo grupo de terroristas? - hablo sorprendiendo a los tres chicos, se rió internamente - Que rápidos chicos - se burlo mientras entraba a la habitación con el pelo aún mojado y la toalla en los hombros. Sabía de sobra que no tenían forma de saber nada de lo que acaba de decirles.

- Un fantasma - salto Duo de su asiento.

- Heero... pero.. - balbuceo el rubio sin saber que pensar.

- pff... - rio el tercero entendiendo la situación tras unos segundos.

- Pero ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¡estabas muerto! - pregunto el trenzado acercándose a él enojado y sorprendido. Ahí estaba el chico supuestamente muerto - ¡nos tuviste dos días preocupados! - le recriminó al chico que estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Cuándo supe que me estaban buscando me pareció buena idea devolverles el favor - respondió el chico con una pequeña sonrisa. Los tres pilotos le habían hecho varios tipos de engaños y bromas en vez de conversar con él directamente, así que esta vez decidió hacer lo mismo.

- Entonces, ¿nunca estuviste en aquella colonia? - preguntó Quatre tratando de entender algo.

- Sí fui, pero salí de ella un día antes de la explosión - respondió el chico esta vez avanzando hacia la mesa.

- ¿Entonces dices que sabías que eso ocurriría? - Interrumpió Trowa procesando todo lo que había pasado.

- Sí. - respondió finalmente el soldado perfecto mirando de reojo al circense mientras seguía avanzando a su destino, rodeo la mesa y se detuvo detrás de Relena. Sin previo aviso llevo una de sus manos a la frente de la joven.

- Ah... - Eso la había sorprendido, él estaba tocando su frente como si nada ocurriera. Mientras ella ya no soportaba el mareo que llevaba sintiendo hace un rato.

- Tienes fiebre Relena. - dijo el soldado perfecto con un tono enojado para la sorpresa de los tres chicos. Mientras la miraba desde arriba de su cabeza.

- Heeeeeero - lo llamó el trenzado soportando la risa, al ver que la reciente actuación del chico - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? - preguntó más que contento el trenzado.

- Acabo de llegar... - respondió el chico mientras Relena se levantaba de su asiento y él la tomaba en brazos para sorpresa de la ministra que respondió con un puedo caminar por mí cuenta a lo que el exsoldado simplemente la ignoro.

- ¡Eso es mentira! - respondió enojado el mejor amigo de Heero mientras todo esto ocurría - con sólo mirarte ¡esta claro que acabas de salir de la ducha! - recriminó el trenzado como si ya hubiera descubierto todo, lo que causo una pequeña risa en los otros dos.

Sin tomar importancia a los reclamos de Duo o de la misma Relena, caminó en dirección a la puerta y antes de salir con una sonrisa sarcástica respondió - ese no es asunto tuyo Duo - y continuó su camino con la chica en brazos.

Los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta del joven mientras este desaparecía.

- Vaya que esta enamorado de esa chica - dijo Duo riéndose de lo sincero que estaba siendo su compañero.

- No me esperaba eso de Heero - comentó el rubio tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

- Esta buscando su propia felicidad. - terminó Trowa mientras seguía tomando de su té aunque tras unos segundos de silencio siguió - me preocupa más el tema de la colonia.

- Tienes razón Trowa - mencionó su compañero volviendo a la seriedad y preocupación de siempre - Si Heero sabía sobre el accidente antes de que ocurriera...

- Ya no sería un accidente - terminó la frase el trenzado volviendo a su asiento.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 5: Terroristas_**

Desde ese día temprano que su cabeza no estaba del todo bien, se sentía enferma y había tenido que trabajar de igual manera desde el día anterior. Sentía su cuerpo cansado y daba gracias de no tener que caminar en ese momento. Su cara ardía y sentía más calor de lo que en realidad hacia. Miro al chico que la cargaba y no pudo evitar sonreír, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho feliz.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? - le preguntó el chico que la cargaba.

- Bien... - respondió ella con dificultad cuando ya estaban en la puerta de su habitación. Peigan abrió la puerta de la habitación y escucho como les indicaba pasar a ambos. - Pero los chicos... - quiso reprochar sin tomar en cuenta la molestia que sentía en su garganta.

- Debes descansar - escucho que le decía tajante el piloto. Sonrió, era su forma de preocuparse por ella, sintió que la bajaban a su cama - yo les explicare.

- Esta bien Heero - le respondió ella, mirándolo. Su cara mostraba su preocupación y enojo - Lo siento por causarte problemas - se excusó ella, se sentía mal de demostrarle a él lo débil que era.

- Entonces cuídate y ponte bien - le dijo el piloto antes de salir de la habitación.

Él siempre era igual, sonrió con algo de pena y miro a Anabel y a Peigan que los habían seguido.

- Entonces yo también me retiro señorita - le dijo el mayordomo - Anabel...

- Yo me encargare de todo desde ahora - contesto feliz la chica acercándole a Relena una bandeja con pastillas y un vaso de agua. Ella los tomo y bebió un poco de agua.

Habían quedado sólo las dos en la habitación, sintió algo de tristeza. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y la encargada la ayudo a cambiarse - ¿sabe señorita? el Joven Heero estaba muy preocupado por usted ayer - escucho de la chica sorprendiéndola - lo encontré muy agitado en la mañana buscándola - la ministra enrojeció automáticamente, ¿ella estaba intentando animarla? Y él la había estado buscando recién levantado, se sonrojó al pensarlo, intentó imaginarse la cara del piloto: no pudo, no conocía ese lado de él. Miro a la chica, ella lo trato de joven Heero, lo llamo por su nombre y algo en su interior de su estómago de revolvió al darse cuenta de eso...

- Tú... - la chica la miro sorprendida. La había asustado seguramente, debe haberse notado sus celos en su voz. Se tranquilizó por un segundo - disculpa, lo acabas de llamar joven Heero y me sorprendió - Se excuso la ministra de su anterior conducta.

- ¡Ah!, ¡No es lo que cree señorita Relena! - se defendió la chica rápidamente entendiéndola - no soy cercana a él, sólo que ayer el nos pidió a todos que dejásemos de llamarlo señorito - se rió sinceramente - Fue idea del señor Peigan llamarlo así desde ahora.

- Así que él se los pidió - repitió la dueña de la casa, se sintió algo solitaria, Heero había estado hablando con todos ellos, cuando con ella a penas cruzaba algunas palabras desde aquél día. Sólo ella recibía la indiferencia del chico, se sorprendió de su propio pensamiento: hace unos segundos se sentía feliz de verlo que seguía ahí, era feliz con saber que él se preocupaba por ella. El saber que era diferentes con otras personas le hizo sentirse ansiosa y solitaria. Lo pensó mejor, el chico no era indiferente con ella, la había acompañado toda la semana y conversaban seguido, sólo que... Si también podía conversar de la misma manera con otras personas ya no se sentía especial hacerlo.

- Si quiere le contaré todo lo que pasó ayer, pero si se acuesta a descansar - dijo sonriente Anabel guiándola a la cama cuando ya estaba lista - Pero primero iré a buscar algo de desayuno señorita, no logro tomar un desayuno apropiado, ¿me equivoco?

- Tienes toda la razón - respondió sonriendole como siempre, vio a la chica salir de la habitación, sentía curiosidad de saber más sobre eso. Nuevamente pensó en la chica, no pudo dejar de sentir algo de celos de ella que había visto la cara de asustado del piloto, trato nuevamente de imaginársela, pero no lo logró. Le haría muchas preguntas a la chica.

Heero había ido a donde se encontraban los otros tres pilotos al dejar a Relena en la habitación. Pasó, estaban conversando, pero guardaron silencio automáticamente al verlo llegar. Los ignoró y se sentó en el asiento que había dejado Relena desocupado.

- Bueno ¿y desde cuando estas aquí Heero? - Volvió a preguntar sonriendo el chico de trenza. Provocando que todos en la mesa sonrieran incluso al preguntado.

- Ayer... - le dijo en respuesta el chico, de la cocina apareció la joven Ilisa con una bandeja.

- Joven Heero, aquí está su café de siempre - hablo Ilisa con una sonrisa cordial mientras colocaba la taza frente a él y servía su café con normalidad - Le he traído más cosas que la Señora Sana cree que le pueden gustar, espero que sea de su agrado. - dijo volviendo a ser tan educada como debía frente a visitas.

- Gracias - dijo el chico mientras ella servía en la mesa porciones extra de todos las comidas que le habían dado a los pilotos anteriormente y algunos nuevos. Luego de eso la chica se disculpo y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Joven Heero? - pregunto Trowa con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Esta claro que no llegaste ayer mentiroso! - volvió a culparlo Duo mientras tomaba muchos de los dulces que no había probado y los comía. A lo que el piloto del Wing simplemente rió.

- Heero, ¿Podría ser que la señorita Relena se encuentre en peligro, o estás aquí sólo por gusto? - Pregunto Quatre tomándose el tema más seriamente que los otros dos.

- No... - dijo el chico serio tomando de su café - creí que nunca me buscarían aquí y me pareció buena idea - se rió de los chicos, a lo que ellos se miraron aceptando que tenía razón, ninguno había siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de que estuviera con Relena.

- Pero sobre los accidentes - continuo nuevamente Heero más serio - simplemente son terroristas, quieren comprobar a su manera si esta paz es duradera - tomo uno de los dulces que estaban más cerca y lo comió. Inesperadamente ricos.

- Quieres decir que los accidentes han sido obra del mismo grupo que hizo explotar la colonia, tiene sentido - comentó Trowa pensándolo.

- Lo que hicieron con la colonia fue cambiar los planos de reparación. Relena recibió una solicitud de recursos de reparación extra por las colonias de la zona L1, ella las aceptó sin saber. Con unos planos de reparación alterados se desestabilizo la estructura provocando una explosión - explico tranquilo Heero mientras se levantaba y tomaba una carpeta de archivos del estantería que estaba a un lado entregándoselos a los demás. - ahí esta todo. Logre eliminar los planos y los recursos de las otras tres, pero en la colonia X-89007 no vi nada parecido.

Los tres chicos ya estaban hojeando la carpeta con información, viendo los planos y todo lo que les estaba brindando su compañero

- ¿los preventivos no saben de esto? - pregunto Quatre ojeando la información con Duo detrás de su hombro que seguía comiendo - no he visto nada así en la base de datos.

- Esa es información de Relena - les dijo cortante a los tres chicos - Ella maneja más información que el departamento de preventivos.

- ¿Es por eso que viniste directamente aquí? - le preguntó Trowa que se había mantenido en silencio, se mostraba un tono confiado y una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Hmm.. - se rió el piloto - decirles eso sería mentirles Trowa - su respuesta hizo sonreír al payaso. - También están los nombres de los involucrados de la red terroristas, se hacen llamar Terraus, ya se la di a Wufei.

Trowa tomo la carpeta y la ojeo, la mayoría habían sido soldados y habían perdido las familias. No habían muchos con gran experiencia, la mayoría con menos de 1 año de experiencia en batalla.

- ¿O sea que crees que sólo atrapándolos todo estará bien? - pregunto Trowa.

- Si ese fuera el caso ya habría ido a buscarlos - contesto Heero molesto - No hay forma de saber cual es el paradero de ellos y los actos que están haciendo parecen más una distracción que un ataque.

- Sólo queda esperar a ver cual será su próxima jugada - dijo serio y enojado Dúo apoyado en su asiento. Pensando en que tal vez eso sería peligroso, en especial por las peleas que estaban teniendo los directores y líderes de las colonias y la tierra.

- Sí. - respondió Quatre con la misma preocupación. Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio, hasta que Trowa los interrumpió al mover su asiento.

- De ser así, me mantendré alerta chicos. - dijo el payaso levantándose para retirarse.

- ¿Te retiras Trowa? - pregunto el chico árabe.

- Sí, Catherine debe estar preocupada. Además no me parece correcto molestarlos más. - contesto burlándose de Heero.

- Oh, por eso no deberías preocuparte no tengo planes de escabullirme en la habitación de Relena hoy - contesto el implicado con una sonrisa sarcástica. Consiguiendo que la cara de Duo se pusiera azul ya que se había atragantado con lo que comía de la sorpresa y Quatre se sonrojara completo.

- ¿Es una broma no? - pregunto el trenzado mirándolo asustado.

- Claro que sí. - respondió Heero burlándose una vez más enojando al chico, provocando la risa de los otros dos, definitivamente se estaba burlando del trenzado ese día. Vio como el chico trenzado se enojaba por sus bromas y decidía irse junto al payaso. - Dúo, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? - le pregunto antes de que el chico se alejara lo suficiente.

- ¡Ahora quieres un favor! ¿Quién lo haría? - respondió el chico enojado con los brazos cruzados a lo que Heero sólo lo miro serio, al cabo de unos segundos en silencio preguntó - ¿Qué es? - término sin emoción.

- Toma - le paso un pequeño papel con un número de teléfono y una dirección - Es de Zeck - los tres lo miraron con confusión a lo que el chico se rió - Relena estaría feliz de verlo para su cumpleaños y ustedes dijeron organizarlo. Buena Suerte con eso.

- ¡Ey tú! - dijo gritándole a Heero - ¿Cuanto nos odias? - pregunto con carita temerosa mirando como el joven sonreía. - ¡Está bien! ¡Me encargare de esto! Pero los vendré a visitar pronto a cambio. - terminó con una sonrisa malévola antes de ir con los demás hacia la salida.

- Como quieras. - respondió el chico aún sentado en su lugar sin importarle la intromisión o lo que quisiera hacer el trenzado. No es como que hubiera pasado gran cosa con la chica, sólo que ahora conversaban más que antes, sabían más del otro y tal ves estaban un poco más cercanos. Era normal después de estar una semana junto a ella.

Los tres se despidieron y salieron de la mansión sonrientes por Heero.

- Así que él terminó viviendo con ella. - dijo en voz alta Dúo mientras caminaba con los brazos doblados detrás de la cabeza.

- Así parece - rió Quatre.

- Ese chico no es tan simple. - respondió tranquilo el payaso - Podría pasar a verlos también. Aún estaremos de gira por una temporada y parece divertido.

- Entonces yo también vendré contigo - respondió feliz Duo colgándose del cuello del implicado.

- Yo tratare de averiguar más sobre el grupo Terraus. Así que los dejare chicos. - dijo el rubio ya despidiéndose de los otros dos afuera tenía que aprovechar a oportunidad para ver a algunos amigos de la tierra.


	6. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 6: Regreso_

Era tarde, podía ver el atardecer desde la ventana de su automóvil que estaba andando, conocía ese camino de memoria era el que la llevaba de regreso a su casa. Pronto llegarían y así fue, Peigan como siempre abrió la puerta de su limusina para ayudarla a descender, pero no era el mayordomo de siempre el que tenía al frente, era el piloto del Wing Zero que la había salvado tantas veces, que había luchado una vez por su reino, que como recordó en ese minuto estaba con ella desde hace algunos días.  
Vio como el chico que usaba smoking le extendía la mano para que ella la tomara, así lo hizo, con una sonrisa la tomo y sintió como se podía apoyar en él para salir del auto. Una vez fuera de él no quería soltar su mano, como siempre pasaba, su calor era transmitido por esos pequeños roces que tenían entre ellos, con esas sonrisas que sólo los dos comprendían, con las miradas serias que se cruzaban. Lo miro, sus ojos azules tan profundos como siempre, sintió que era mágico tenerlo al frente de ella, hasta que sintió que el calor de su mano se extinguía poco a poco. Lo vio caminar hacia la puerta de la casa y lo quiso seguir rápidamente, pero sus piernas no respondían, vio como él se alejaba sin preocuparse de ella. Sus piernas no respondían sus brazos pronto se hicieron más pesados y ya no pudo sostenerse en pie - Heero - dijo mientras caía y sintió como el chico la agarraba en sus brazos. Lo miro agradecida, pero no era él quien la atrapo, era un hombre sí rostro que la levantaba mientras el chico de sus sueños simplemente miraba - Suélteme - pidió al hombre tratando de resistirse, miro al que era su acompañante, su guardaespaldas - Heero ayúdame - extendió una mano hacia él y lo alcanzo a oír "No estaré ayudándote por siempre Relena " un dolor inmenso se hizo en su pecho, le faltaba el aire y se llevó una mano a la zona para ayudarse a respirar. Entonces quiso pensar que todo era un error, que todo ello no era verdad, pero lo vio irse, Heero se alejaba de ella tranquilamente, con la fuerza que le quedaba se escapó de su agresor y lo siguió corriendo, se alejaban de la casa llegaban al a playa en la que se conocieron y el chico corría sin detenerse a verla. Comenzó a cansarse, el calor del sol y su cuerpo agitado le hacían ahogarse y que cada parte de su cuerpo estuviese a un temperatura muy superior a lo normal. Se tuvo que detener, se froto su pecho nuevamente, le costaba respirar, una cuerda lo presionaba, no se pregunto porque estaba ahí, simplemente la desabrocho y se sintió más libre. Siguió detrás de él.  
Lo estaba alcanzando poco a poco, lo podía ver, él ya no corría para escaparse de ella y decidió soltar de su pecho otra de las cuerdas que la apretaban tanto, con eso corrió más rápido y finalmente pudo verlo de frente. Él la miro con una sonrisa, se acercó a ella y le agarró el brazo que ella llevaba posado sobre su pecho, se sintió jalada hacia él y su cara muy cerca, se perdió en los profundos ojos azules de él chico y cerró los ojos lentamente mientras él se acercaba a ella, sus labios se juntaron. Sintió como todo el calor del chico recorría su cuerpo, como su corazón poco a poco se calmaba, se separó de él aún sin soltarlo y quiso robarle otro igual, pero una ola del mar los interrumpió atacándolos, aún así sus manos no se soltaron y se rieron juntos, el frío del agua la ayudo a calmarse y sintió como las manos del joven la abrazaban por la espalda - Heero - dijo feliz posando sus manos sobre las de él. Sintió la cabeza del chico escondida sobre su hombro, miro el atardecer, sintió el viento soplar, pero la luz comenzó pronto a cambiar y lastimo ligeramente sus ojos, los cerro con fuerza y sintió como los brazos del chico se iban poco a poco desvaneciendo.

Había despertado después de una siesta, miro a su alrededor, era su pieza. Con algo de dificultad hizo memoria, el doctor la había ido a visitar a penas los invitados se fueron. Su diagnóstico: un resfrio que la tendría con dos días de reposo. Le habían dado un par de pastillas y había doprmido aún en contra de su voluntad, Aún le dolía un poco su cabeza, pero no era tan terrible como antes y los mareos ya se habían quitado. Sólo quedaba el dolor en su cuerpo y garganta, algunos estornudos y su incapacidad de controlar el calor de su cuerpo.

Trato de ponerse de pie, quería ir al baño y verse al espejo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y vio toda su habitación, en la mesa a su lado habían paños blancos mojados y algunas toallas secas, un libro con el marcador de páginas puesto y una silla cerca de su cama. Su sueño le vino a la mente, pero pronto sus esperanzas e ilusiones se esfumaron , seguro que Heero estaría trabajando en lo mismo de todos los días y no cuidándola, recordó lo primeros días del chico, como estuvo desesperado al no tener nada que hacer en la enorme mansión, sonrió al recordar todas las cosas que habían vivido en esa última semana.

- Heero... - dejo salir al pensar en él, el dolor de las palabras que había dicho en sueños le dolían en el pecho.  
- ¿qué pasa? ¿Estas mejor? - le pregunto el chico que entraba desde la puerta de la habitación sacando de sorpresa a la chica de sus pensamientos, se acercó a ella y dejo el recipiente en la mesa de compañía.

- Sí... - respondió automáticamente a la última pregunta. Pronto se dio cuenta de que él la había estado cuidando, le sonrió ampliamente y sus pensamientos pesimistas desaparecieron completamente. - muchas gracias por las atenciones.

- Mhhh... - respondió el con un pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba con sus dos manos la cara de la joven y acercaba su frente a la de ella - tu fiebre ha bajado. - le dijo más tranquilo, a lo que la chica simplemente se sonrojó. - acuéstate aún tienes que descansar - le dijo alejando su cara de la ella y dándole una de sus manos como apoyo.

- Si... - respondió en un susurro la chica mientras se acostaba de nuevo y él la abrigaba - es muy raro tener todas estas atenciones - se rió la chica al verlo hace eso último.

- Es normal estas enferma - le respondió el chico quitándole importancia mientras remojaba uno de los paños blancos en el agua fría que acaba de llevar.

- Nunca me habían cuidado tanto en mi propia casa - le admitió la rubia mientras se colocaba el paño que el chico le paso sobre su frente - mis padres nunca estaban y siempre me dejaban sola después de que se iba el doctor y me daba los medicamentos.

El chico sonrió ampliamente ante ese comentario mientras se sentaba, no es que estuviera feliz del pasado de la chica, pero algo en él le gustaba que se contarán esas cosas, tomó una de sus manos y la acercó a su boca para darle un pequeño beso - Es la primera vez que cuido de alguien enfermo - se río con ella el chico.  
- ¿Y? ¿Te podré llamar si vuelvo a enfermarme? - pregunto la chica en burla.  
- Mejor no te vuelvas a enfermar - le respondió tan feliz como poca veces estaba.

En esa semana habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, Relena se estaba acostumbrando a las escasas demostraciones de cariño del piloto, pero siempre las aceptaba sin exagerar para no asustarlo. Nunca había conversado con el sobré sus sentimientos, era mejor así, ya que era fácil pensar que si todo salía bien él se quedaría ya que no tendría razones para marcharse ya que él de a poco se iba riendo más y más con ella.

* * *

Había pasado varias horas paseando por la ciudad, era muy parecida a cuando estuvo ahí en el instituto junto a Heero y Relena. No podía creer que la hubieran destruido durante la guerra. Durante su paseo vio una cabina telefónica, entro en ella.

- ¡Ah! ¡Estoy seguro de que me gritara! - se dijo a sí mismo frente al teléfono nervioso, aún así introdujo la tarjeta con el saldo suficiente y marco el número. Después de unos segundos al frente de él apareció la cara de una chica con el pelo corto y ojos violetas.

- ¿Duo? - pregunto la chica al verlo - Claro que eres tu Duo, ¿Dónde haz estado? ¿Tienes idea lo preocupada que he estado?

- Lo siento Hilde. - dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa - estoy en el reino de Zanc en la tierra.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás con la señorita Relena? - pregunto la chica curiosa.

- Hoy fui a verla - se rió el chico al recordar que Heero estaba con ella - ese chico también estaba ahí. Parece que están viviendo juntos.

- ¿Te estás refiriendo a Heero?

- Sí - la chica se ruborizó al imaginarlo y el trenzado se rió - también me lleve la misma sorpresa al verlos.

- ¿Entonces ya volverás Duo? - Pregunto feliz la chica - llevas varias semanas lejos, ¡Sabes que no puedo estar cubriéndote en el trabajo por siempre!

- Oh Hilde, vamos un poco más - le rogó el trenzado mientras se reía

- ¡Claro que no Duo! ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer para no venir? - preguntó enojada la chica. Desde que había terminado la guerra que estaban viviendo en el mismo departamento y trabajaban juntos en el depósito de reciclaje.

- Veras... - le contestó algo más desanimado - Hay un problema que tengo que arreglar antes de volver.

- Esta bien Duo - se resignó la chica al entender la preocupación del chico - iré a ayudarte, así será todo más sencillo, no? - le pregunto a lo que el chico se negó rotundamente a que ella volviera a esa vida.

- No quiero que tengas que volver a preocuparte por este tipo de cosas Hilde - le dijo sinceramente el trenzado - No se te olvide que tienes que venir para el cumpleaños de la señorita Relena. Te mandaré el pasaje de transbordador.

- Está bien. Ten mucho cuidado.

- Siiii - le sonrio de nuevo - Volveremos juntos después de la fiesta, tranquila. - Ella sonrió ante las palabras del chico y se corto la comunicación.

El trenzado salió de la cabina de teléfono y nuevamente comenzó a caminar por la ciudad.

- Oh rayos que en este lugar no hay ningún hotel disponible? - se pregunto ya algo desesperado de tanto caminar - Claro debe ser por el líder mundial se encuentra aquí también. Ya ni modo. - sonrió y siguió caminando en una dirección completamente diferente a la de antes.

* * *

- ¡Hola Heero y Relena he vuelto! - saludó el mismo chico trenzado cuando entro con el mayordomo a la habitación principal.

- Jejeje - se rió el mayordomo al ver el saludo del chico - Lo siento mucho, pero el señorito y la señorita están en la habitación por el momento, déjeme indicarle el camino. Por aquí.

- Sí, lo siento - se disculpó el simpático Duo avergonzado de su comportamiento hacia la nada, lo siguió hacia las escaleras. Subió por ellas y se detuvo con el mayordomo frente a una habitación. Vio como el viejo tocaba dos veces e indicaba que estaba acompañado antes de entrar a la habitación.

- ¡Hola señorita Relena espero que ya se encuentre mejor! - Saludo el chico entrando rápidamente mientras buscaba a Heero con la mirada, pero sólo encontró a Relena sentada leyendo un libro con la mitad del cuerpo tapado.

- Hola Duo, gusto en verte de nuevo - Saludo la ministra cerrando el libro - Sí, después de descansar un par de horas me siento mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte. Por favor toma asiento. - le indico una silla decorada que estaba junto a una mesita de té en un lado de la habitación.

- Iré a servir el té señorita - Le indico el mayordomo retirándose de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta.

- Oh pensé que Heero se encontraría contigo, que desilusión - menciono el chico tomando asiento. Mientras Relena se levantaba tapada con su abrigo y se sentaba frente a él.

- Jajaja si buscas a Heero él acaba de salir de aquí, debe estar donde siempre. - le respondió la ministra con una sonrisa cuando Anabel llegó con el té para los tres.

- Ya le he avisado al Joven Heero que se encuentran aquí, señorita Relena. Dijo venir inmediatamente. - se disculpó la criada y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí ese chico? - pregunto finalmente el trenzado por curiosidad.

- Jajaja - rió amablemente la ministra por la curiosidad del amigo mientras pensaba si era correcto decirle eso o no, después de todo el chico implicado le había pedido que no lo hiciera, pero una parte de ella quería presumirlo.

- No molestes a Relena con tus asuntos Duo - le dijo Heero enojado desde la puerta, camino hacia la mesa y se sentó en la silla libre, miró a Relena ella ya se veía mejor, su cara volvía a su normal palidez y su ojos ya no tenían rastro alguno de dolor. También estaba comiendo con normalidad. - ¿Ya te sientes mejor de tu fiebre Relena? - le pregunto el chico, mirándola, a lo que ella sólo asintió sonriente. Él también sonrió en respuesta y el invitado sólo quedó sin entender la situación y la cantidad de palabras que podían transmitirse los dos chicos con sólo mirarse.

Miro al trenzado, paralizado y sonrojado. Se rió - ¿qué quieres? - le pregunto tan fríamente como siempre, mientras tomaba de su café.

- Jaja yo sólo me di cuenta que los extrañaba mucho y decidí volver - se rió cambiando el tema el chico - además quería ver a tan lindos enamorados viviendo juntos jajaja. - dijo haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a la chica.

- ¡No Duo eso no es así! - reacciono rápidamente la chica nerviosa a lo que el trenzado se sorprendió un poco calmándose.

- Ve directo al grano Duo - lo enfrento nuevamente Heero, que sabía que los chicos pensarían eso de él - No levantaste a Relena de la cama por tu curiosidad.

- Jajaja me pillaste - se resigno el chico un poco culpable de no considerar a la chica, la miro algo avergonzado haciendo que la enferma tragara saliva nerviosa - Señorita Relena ¿puedo quedarme algunos días aquí, por favor? - soltó de golpe avergonzado relajando automáticamente a la chica que sólo rió - es que estuve buscando en la ciudad completa pero no hay ningún hotel con disponibilidad jaja - termino diciendo el chico mientras se reía nervioso con una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

- Claro Duo, no hay ningún problema - respondió la mencionada con una tímida sonrisa - Puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes, hay muchas habitaciones disponibles.

- Muchas gracias Relena, también podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, ya creo que debes estar aburrida con alguien tan serio como él todo el día a tu lado ¿no? - continuo diciendo feliz mientras apuntaba a Heero que como recién él había dicho estaba serio como siempre.

- Hmm. - hizo un ruido el aludido al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y tomaba a Relena en brazos otra vez - Tú aún tienes que descansar un poco más. - dijo mientras la llevaba a la cama, la recostaba y dejaba un ligero beso en su frente, sorprendiendo nuevamente a la chica - Duo, vamos. - terminó diciendo sacando al chico de la habitación junto a él, ligeramente sonrojado por lo que acaba de hacer y cerrando la puerta detrás de él le mostró una última sonrisa a la chica que descansaba en su cama nuevamente.

Relena se quedo sorprendida sobre su cama - Jajajaja - se rió con muchas ganas unos segundos después de estar sola. Ese día habían sido muchas emociones para ella, pero algo la hacía feliz: Heero definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo. Se toco la frente, se sonrojo, sus labios habían estado ahí, sólo bajo los dedos con los que había tocado su frente hasta sus labios y los rozo lentamente recordando como se sentía el único beso que le había dado el chico mucho tiempo atrás, beso con el que aún soñaba. Sentía ganas de abrazarlo una vez más, robarle otro beso tal vez. Toda esa semana había sufrido de esas ganas que no podía llevarlas a cabo, se recostó en la cama, recordó muchos momentos de esa semana con Heero y con una sonrisa se quedo dormida nuevamente.


	7. Chapter 6

_Capitulo 7: Algunas cosas del pasado._

Estaba caminando por un pasillo oscuro que conocía de memoria ya, todos los días lo recorría alguna vez, ese día era igual, usó la salida más cercana que se sabía, además aprovecharía ver a la chica en la que había estado pensando hasta no poder seguir trabajando. Una luz se abrió al final del pasillo, era ligera, pero se notaba que era luz solar. Salió de la oscuridad para encontrarse en la habitación tan decorada que conocía de memoria, era la habitación de una princesa.

En la cama se veía como estaba la chica durmiendo, se escuchaba su respiración, respiró profundo porque ella aún estaba viva, pero luego lo pensó mejor, ya no había riesgo de no encontrarla viva, además ella había sobrevivido a la guerra, un resfrío no podía matarla, se rió ligeramente de sí mismo, últimamente se sentía un idiota por todos sus miedos y confusiones.

Se acercó a ella y la vio acostada, estaba despeinada, con su cara sonrojada y sus labios medios abiertos, respiraba con dificultad y su pelo dejaba sencillos rastros de humedad por la transpiración seguramente. Amplio su mirada, vio su cuello descubierto, no era raro ya era primavera y comenzaba hacer calor. No pudo evitar notar que tenía los dos botones superiores de la camisa desabrochado y vio como la mano de la chica durmiente se movía en sueño para desabrochado dos más en ese momento, dejando casi a la vista sus senos. El chico se sonrojó, su cara, su cabellos despeinado y su mano sobre su pecho desabrochando su camisa. Por un segundo pensó en él estando desnudo sobre ella haciéndola suya, así se vería? Se vería mejor en esa situación? Podía ser más hermosa y tentadora en otra situación? Escucho un pequeño gemido de la chica y automáticamente sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba a eso. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta asustado y apoyó sus dos manos en la pared, respiro con dificultad y trago saliva. Su cara le hervía y su pecho le apretaba.

- ¿Qué estas pensando idiota? Se pregunto a sí mismo, apretó sus manos con fuerza sin alejarla de la pared, no podía hacer ruido o la despertaría. Escucho otro gemido de la chica y la miro de reojo, vio como ella se movía y le tomo dos segundos más para volver a la realidad - ella está enferma imbécil, no es momento para estas estupideces. - se repitió a sí mismo y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero a su mente sólo la vio a ella con el vestido naranja claro escondida debajo de su brazo después de sacarla corriendo el día que llego, su sonrisa sincera cuando conversaban en el jardín - Heero! - lo escuchaba llamarlo. La vio cuando la conoció y lo invito a su cumpleaños, cuando la protegió con Wing - Heero - la escucho de nuevo viéndola como le gritaba antes de la última pelea, recordó el aroma que tenía cuando lo había abrazado después de su desmayo y esto le estaba produciendo lo contrario a calmarlo - Heero - la vio con una sonrisa confiada cuando le mostró el sótano de su casa.

Abrió los ojos rápido, sintió que su cuerpo no se había calmado ni un poco y escucho de nuevo su nombre está vez detrás de él. Se dio vueltas y vio a la chica sentada en su cama llamándolo, sus ojos brillantes, su cara sonrojada, su camisa desabotonada. La vio pararse y acercarse hacia él, sintió que la chica se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba - Heero - le llamo mientras lo miraba, su cara cerca de la suya, era demasiada la tentación, la quería abrazar, no sólo eso, su cuerpo entero le decía que quería hacerla suya en ese mismo momento, los senos de ella contra su pecho y su erección contra el abdomen de ella. No aguanto más, tenía que abrazarla, cerró los ojos y se rindió a la tentación, pero nunca llego a abrazarla porque ella se desvaneció en el aire. Abrió los ojos asustado, pero ya no se encontraba ni siquiera en el mismo lugar.

Volvió a sentir el pesar de su cuerpo y levantó una mano para vérsela. Miro al rededor, techo blanco, luz del sol, las cortinas verdes moviéndose ligeramente por el viento, todo se le hizo conocido. Suspiro, todo había sido un sueño.

* * *

El chico trenzado se levantó muy relajado de su cama, hace mucho tiempo que no dormía en una habitación tan espaciosa y con una cama tan amplia y suave - ¡Ah! Definitivamente sería feliz durmiendo así todos los días - dijo mientras bostezaba al despertar. Se encamino hacia el baño que estaba adentro de su habitación, lavo sus dientes y se dio una ducha de agua tibia, salió de ella mucho más animado y despierto. Se miro al espejo y con sólo una toalla amarrada a la cintura se puso a hacer expresiones y poses que hacían que su autoestima se elevará. Salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación para vestirse.  
Con algo de pereza salió de la habitación y tras pasar por el pasillo bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor.  
- ¡Buenos días! - saludo feliz a los dos que se encontraban en la habitación sentados de frente. - ¡la habitación es increíble! Muchas gracias por las atenciones señorita - le agradeció sinceramente el chico mientras se acercaba a ella.  
- Me alegro de que te haya gustado Dúo. Por favor siéntate a tomar desayuno con nosotros. - le indicó la anfitriona al chico. A lo que el chico trenzado se sentó con a un lado de ella y miro al chico de pelo castaño oscuro, algo en él estaba diferente esa mañana. Tenía los ojos cerrados y evitaba levantar la vista. Sintió mucha curiosidad.  
- ¿Ya se encuentra mejor del resfrío? - le pregunto viéndola más animada, la inspeccionó a ella, no tenía nada de raro, estaba animada, tal ves mucho, pero no era raro en ella después de tener al chico que persiguió tanto a su lado al fin.  
- La verdad es que sí, pero tengo el día libre, así que adelantare algo de trabajo. - le explico feliz la chica, estaba con un vestido ligero de color celeste cielo y el pelo tomado en una cola sencilla dejando algunos mechones de cabello sueltos a cada lado de la cara.  
- Yo me encargare de esas cosas Relena, tu debes descansar - dijo Heero tan serio como había estado durante todo el desayuno con la chica, tomo el poco de café que le quedaba y se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a la oficina de la chica. - Duo... - llamo al chico antes de salir de la habitación - se útil y cuida de Relena hoy. - ahí el trenzado se dio cuenta del problema, se río para sus adentros.  
- Siempre pensé que esa era tu razón de vivir compañero - se burlo el trenzado haciendo sonrojar a ambos.  
- Sólo hazlo - le ordeno el chico saliendo de la habitación con un portazo molesto. Lo que causo la risa interna del trenzado, ahora si que tenía curiosidad.  
- Y se fue... - dijo como si nada hubiera pasado - ¿siempre es así? Por lo menos debería pedir las cosas por favor. - se quejó el chico a lo que la chica simplemente reía de las quejas y comentarios del trenzado contra el amigo. Los dos se quedaron conversando mientras comían algunos dulces que Dúo estaba feliz de disfrutar y se reían de anécdotas que se contaban pensando que al otro podría parecerle divertida o interesante.

* * *

A las afuera de la ciudad, se veía un grupo de camiones de carga con diferentes usos y cargamentos y algunas carpas pequeña en las que estaban las personas alojándose.  
- ¡Trowa! - gritó una chica de pelo corto y cara sonriente mientras corría en dirección al chico que estaba con los leones como acostumbraba a hacerlo. - El jefe me acaba de contar que ha conseguido permiso para instalarnos en el centro de la ciudad mañana. Esta muy feliz pues un muy buen lugar para que todos vean nuestro espectáculo.  
- Esta bien. - respondió el chico tan serio como siempre. Aunque algo se pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento y lo hizo reír por lo bajó.  
- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe Trowa? - le pregunto la chica preocupado por él como siempre.  
- No, sólo pensaba que esa autorización debe haber sido una atención especial de esa chica. - se levantó del lugar donde estaba, miro a su acompañante y prosiguió - nos moveremos mañana, cierto?  
- Sí... - le respondió ella con un poco de curiosidad en la cara y algo de celos en su interior.  
- Entonces será buena idea ir agradecerle apropiadamente, ¿no lo crees Catherinne? - le comento finalmente con una sonrisa a lo que la chica no supo como tomar eso y sólo sonrió para darle la razón.  
- Entonces, si está bien, vamos en nombre de la compañía. - le dijo feliz tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a caminar.

* * *

Quatre estaba llegando de noche al pueblo escondido en el desierto.  
- ¡Amo Quatre! - lo saludo un hombre corpulento con una cálida sonrisa. - Es un placer tenerlo aquí nuevamente. - se inclinó el hombre para mostrarle su cortesía y gratitud.  
- Muchas gracias Rachid, mucho tiempo sin verlos a todos - saludo también el chico- ... nuevamente necesito pedirles un favor a todos ustedes. - continuo diciendo algo triste y culpable por siempre ir con ellos cuando necesitaba ayuda.  
- No se sienta mal amo Quatre, nosotros siempre estaremos para servirle. - respondió el hombre sonriente juntó a los dos soldados que siempre los acompañaban.  
Quatre les contó todo lo que Heero les había comunicado y les mostró una copia de los papeles que les entregó en casa de Relena. entendiendo que era lo que se debía hacer, comenzaron con su trabajo.

* * *

En la mansión de los Darlian, Heero había avanzado todo el trabajo de Relena, ya con todos los días ayudándola definitivamente se había hecho más rápido para terminarlo "me ha tomado 5 horas completas" se dijo a sí mismo mientras miraba el reloj, ya era casi la hora de almuerzo y había dejado a Duo a cargo de la chica. "por lo menos está listo todo lo de mañana" se consoló agotado de tantos papeles, aún se seguía preguntando seguido como es que ella lo hacía con todo eso sin quejarse. Desde qué la conocía sólo la había visto una vez llorando por su cansancio, pero la había visto varias veces yendo a trabajar enferma. Sintió algo de vacío en su pecho y decidió ir a verla.  
Bajo las escaleras y escucho a Peigan en la puerta recibiendo a alguien. Se aproximo a ver quien era, y para su sorpresa era Trowa con Catherinne.  
- Hola - los saludo a ambos caminando hacia ellos. Al verlos el chico sólo le devolvió el saludo, mientras ella lo miro sorprendida.  
- Tu eres el chico de aquella vez... - se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, lo recordaba con muchas vendas y la mayoría del tiempo estuvo inconsciente.  
- Gracias por aquello. - le dijo recordando lo mismo y dándose cuenta de que nunca se lo había agradecido correctamente, definitivamente pasar tanto tiempo con Relena le estaba contagiando los modales de la chica.  
Los perdono con Peigan y los invito a pasar hasta el jardín donde estaba Relena y Dúo sentados en el pasto.  
- Heero - le dijo el chico acercándose a su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos - Relena es muy mala sólo se ríe de mi y no me quiere contar desde cuando estas aquí. - lloro el chico haciéndose la víctima de la situación hasta que vio a los dos invitados y los saludo feliz.  
- Mmm... - hizo un gesto molesto ante el recibimiento del chico trenzado, para pasar de él y extender la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.  
- ¡Oh! - se sorprendió la Mujer del circo al ver a la dueña de la casa y de los dos chicos que se rodeaba - Trowa ¿ella es...? - no pudo terminar de preguntar ya que ahora podían oírla.  
- Es un gusto - la saludo la ministra con un gesto de cabeza sin soltar aún la mano del piloto.  
- Oh, el placer es mío Reina... Digo señorita Relena - dijo avergonzada la chica aunque al minuto de decir ese nombre se acordó de aquella vez que estaba viendo el televisor y escucho ese nombre por primera vez detrás de ella. - ¡Ah! - levantó la cabeza entendiéndolo todo, en especial cuando vio que aún el piloto sostenía la mano de la chica - Entonces aquella vez que despertaste te referías a ella - dijo mirando a Heero que la miro confundido - después de que estuviste un mes inconsciente, cuando despertaste me llamaste Relena.  
Automáticamente el chico se ruborizo y soltó a la ministra para taparse un poco el rostro fingiendo una pequeña tos. La susodicha miro a Heero sorprendida y al verlo ruborizado también se ruborizo ella y desvío la cara para que el resto no lo notara.  
Trowa no pudo aguantar la risa de la escena riéndose a carcajadas con Dúo a su lado haciendo lo mismo. Mientras Catherinne entendía que tal vez no hizo bien al decir eso, pero sólo bastó ver como se reía Trowa y Dúo para no sentirse mal por haberlo hecho.  
- Muy bien Catherinne esto de verdad fue muy gracioso - le dijo el trenzado acercándose y apoyando sus dos manos en cada hombro de la joven, mientras aún tenía pequeñas lágrimas en el borde de los ojos - mira que hacer que este hombre pusiera esa cara.

Ante ese comentario Heero volvió a tomar el control de su cara y le fijó una mirada de pocos amigos nuevamente. Algo nervioso miro a Relena, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa muy amplia y algo malévola, lo hizo sentirse aún más nervioso. Ella sentía curiosidad y eso podía significar un completo cuestionario con ayuda de los dos presentes, prefirió cambiar el tema - Por cierto ¿a que vinieron? - pregunto tratando de mantener la mayor calma posible.  
- ¡Heero! - lo regaño la dueña de la casa - No le hagan caso, no necesitan una razón para venir, me hace muy feliz recibirlos, por favor quédense todo el tiempo que gusten, hoy tengo el día libre y mientras más seamos será mejor.  
- En verdad sería todo un placer - respondió la chica agradecida por la invitación.  
- Gracias por la autorización - le dijo Trowa finalmente - vine a agradecértelo.  
- No hay nada que agradecerme, deberías darle las gracias a Dúo que me lo menciono. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. - le dijo restando le importancia la gobernante del reino.  
- ¡Venga Trowa! La casa de Relena es impresionante, verás que genial es el almuerzo - rompió el momento Dúo alejando a los dos circenses del lugar. A lo que el piloto perfecto iba seguirlos pero fue detenido por la chica que había agarrado su camisa jalándole hacia atrás con una sonrisa. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que haber dejado solos a Relena y Dúo había sido un error de los mayores.

- Tengo curiosidad - le dijo la chica dejando claro que es lo que quería saber. Haciendo que el chico se sonrojara un poco nuevamente y corriera la vista de la chica. Espero algunos segundos que ella se rindiera al ver que el no respondía pero no sucedió, la miro y ahí seguía en la misma posición, con una sincera sonrisa esperando una respuesta, se fijó en sus ojos , tan profundos como siempre, azules, brillantes.  
- Fue hace mucho tiempo no recuerdo - dijo el chico negando la tentación que le causaba tener a la mujer de sus sueños al frente, había recordado esa escena, todas las veces que había soñado con Relena cuando estuvo a punto de morir. Que al despertar sólo pudo pensar en ella y que al darse cuenta de que era Catherinne se había sentido como un tonto. Ahora que la podía ver y acompañar todos los días, se había olvidado todo lo quela había extrañado en esa época.  
La miro nuevamente, vio su cara de desilusión por su respuesta y ya no sentía tanta fuerza jalando de su camisa. No podía hacerle eso a ella, se dio cuenta lo débil que era ante esos ojos y tomó su mano entre las de él, miro los ojos que tanto amaba, pero más que fijar la vista en sus ojos no pudo evitar mirar sus labios, sintió la tentación de besarla y eso lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.  
- Vamos adentro - le dijo dándole la espalda de golpe.


	8. Extra 1

_hola a todos! Hoy les traigo un capítulo extra de la historia, bueno subiré varios, es sobre lo que ha pasado con Heero y Relena en esa semana que han pasado juntos, espero que les gusté! ni olviden escribirme y si tienen algún a idea para otro extra no dudé en enviármela. Gracias por leer! _

* * *

_Capitulo 1.1: El día del accidente_

Relena había estado aprovechando el tiempo libre que tenía para avanzar con el trabajo que podía. Por lo mismo, había conseguido con diferentes representantes y Ministros que se hicieran cargo de ciertos temas sin su presencia, así pasaba tiempo en su casa trabajando en los archivos y acuerdos que necesitaban de su aprobación y estudio.

Ese día se había levantado algo más tarde de lo habitual, no era que no tuviera trabajo, pero había avanzado una buena parte el día anterior. Así se levantó con un vestido color naranja claro no muy llamativo ni muy formal, no tenía reuniones que acudir ese día. Fue a la primera planta y decidió tomar el desayuno en la sala en vez del comedor, así que se sentó en unos de los sillones frente a una mesita de té y prendió el televisor. Eran las noticias, siempre las veía en la mañana, aunque generalmente se levantaba tan temprano que para cuando las daban ella ya había hecho gran parte de su trabajo.

Tomo su taza de té y decidió escuchar con atención, en la pantalla se mostraba una colonia espacial con un gran agujero: "Desastre en colonia X-89007 de la zona L1" decía la chica que estaba presentando la noticia. "Una explosión ha destruido una gran parte de la colonia X-89007 acabando con las personas que vivían en ella, aún no se sabe que fue lo que provocó esta gran catástrofe... ". La chica miro con asombro las imágenes y soltó el té de su mano levantándose de golpe.

- Heero... - dijo preocupada y llevando sus manos a su cara.

- Señorita Relena - la llamo su mayordomo que acababa de aparecer por uno de los pasillos. Pero no escuchó respuesta alguna, la vio levantarse y llevar las manos a su cara - ¿Qué le pasa señorita? - pregunto asustado mientras corría hacia ella.

- Relena... - hablo el chico que acaba de entrar junto a Peigan y había corrido más rápido que él. Agarro sus muecas para verle la cara, no le pasaba nada, sólo estaba llorando. Miro alrededor que podía haber pasado para asustarla tanto y vio las noticias de la televisión quedando también perplejo.

- Heero - respondió ella al verlo ahí a su lado agarrándole las manos - estas aquí - dijo en un pequeño hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto volviendo a la realidad y soltándole las muñecas - Relena... - le iba a pedir que repitiera lo que había visto, pero la chica ya lo estaba abrazando mientras lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su pecho.

- Gracias a Dios estas aquí - dijo entre lágrimas. No podía preguntarle nada en ese estado, así que decidió dejar las preguntas para más tarde y corresponder el abrazo de la chica para calmarla. Dejo que llorara sin decir una sola palabra y sin mover un músculo, no sabía que debía hacer en ese momento. Sólo se quedó ahí. Mientras tanto Peigan fue en busca de un té de hierbas para calmar a Relena y les dejo su espacio para estar solos.

Después de algunos minutos, Relena dejo de llorar, aunque aún seguía agarrada a Heero.

- ¿Estás mejor? - le pregunto el piloto a la chica que colgaba de su cuello. Él tampoco la había soltado del abrazo y aún tenía una de sus manos sobre su cabeza. La chica solo se limitó a mover la cabeza diciendo que sí. Entonces él la soltó, pero ella seguía con la cara escondida en su hombro.

- No quiero que me veas así - dijo en un susurro a lo que el chico se rió un poco.

- No es la primera vez que te veo llorar Relena - le respondió poniendo las manos en sus hombros y alejándola de él para ver su rostro. Paso uno de sus dedos por debajo de su ojo quitándole una lágrima - eres más fuerte que eso, ¿no? - le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

No sé esperaba esa pregunta, siempre la hacía enojar con esa pregunta - Me iré a lavar el rostro - le dijo en respuesta y se alejó de ahí con paso firme. Llego al lavado y hundió la cara en el agua que pudo reunir con sus manos, se miró al espejo. Las puntas de su cabello se habían mojado y su cara estaba roja, se lavó de nuevo. El rostro volvió a su color natural, aunque sus labios estaban hinchados y sus ojos también. Se resigno a que eso se quedaría así.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró nuevamente en el salón. Vio que Heero seguía viendo el televisor tratando de descifrar que sucedía. Lo vio dar la vuelta hacía ella, mirándola, esperando una explicación.

- Señorita Relena, con esto se sentirá mejor - dijo interrumpiendo el momento Peigan, enseñándole que el té ya estaba listo y servido en la mesa del comedor contiguo.

- Muchas gracias Peigan - respondió aún desanimada. Camino hacia la mesa y se sentó en ella, algo le oprimía el corazón, aun sabiendo que Heero estaba a salvo al frente de ella, muchas personas habían muerto y no entendía que estaba pasando. Miro al chico que tomaba asiento frente a ella, él aún esperaba una explicación - La colonia X-89007 acaba de explotar, el daño fue el suficiente para matar a todos sus habitantes - dijo con mucha pena mientras miraba su taza de té imaginando la muerte de ese gran número de personas que prácticamente habían sido lanzadas al espacio por la explosión.

- Eso ya lo escuche Relena - recriminó el piloto sin cambiar de expresión. Claro que lo sabía, estaba mirando la televisión mientras ella estaba tratando de mejorar su cara. No sabía si decirle el miedo que sintió que la hizo desesperar o no, tal vez lo asustaría. Ahora que él había vuelto, después de tantos días sin saber de él. No quería que se fuera de nuevo por una mala respuesta. Se mordió su labio inferior, no quería responder, algo le oprimía el corazón en ese momento.

Un sonido la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, era el comunicador, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pero debía ser fuerte, siempre mantenía la calma cuando él no estaba. No debía dejarse dominar por el miedo ahora que él estaba al frente. Como él dijo: debía ser más fuerte que eso. Inhalo con fuerza para tomar relajarse.

- No te preocupes Heero, ya estoy mejor. No fue nada. – le dijo finalmente forzando una sonrisa mientras lo miraba de frente sorprendiéndolo ligeramente, no era diferente a las sonrisas que había practicado tanto en las reuniones con los dirigentes. Se levanto del asiento y por cortesía le aviso – tengo que contestar, con permiso.

- Hmmm. – él simplemente cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos, era su forma de darle permiso para responder. Se sintió bien alejarse de la mesa en la que estaba él, dio algunos pasos antes de llegar al comunicador y apretando un botón del aparato se prendió la pantalla mostrando la cara de un joven con saco que estaba algo agitado.

- Perdone por interrumpirla señorita Darlian. – dijo el chico a través del comunicador.

- No se disculpe, señor Danlow, no ha interrumpido nada - contesto cortésmente la ministra.

- No sé si ha visto usted...

- Lo acabo de ver en las noticias encargado, ahora mismo iba a comunicarme con los preventivos para saber que fue lo ocurrido - menciono la princesa tan confiada y controlada como acostumbraba en su trabajo.

- Esta bien señorita. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? - pregunto nuevamente el chico ahora un poco más calmado.

- No, eso sería mucho pedirle encargado Darlow, veo que está bastante ocupado con la noticia - pudo decirle la chica con una sonrisa tranquilizadora - yo me encargaré desde aquí, por favor continué con el procedimiento de emergencia espacial.

- Entendido señorita. Me despido. - dijo el chico con cortesía y cortando la comunicación.

Relena presiono el botón del comunicador para cortar la comunicación e inmediatamente sonó nuevamente, esta vez en la pantalla salió un viejo que cagendó con ella una reunión de emergencia para tratar el tema. Fue muy cortes con él y se comprometió a salir prontamente hacía el edificio de reunión. Corto nuevamente la comunicación. Esta vez ella fue la que llamo a un encargado de las colonias, ella coordino con él una salidad de emergencia hacia su colonia en la zona L1 donde esperaba poder reunirse con los dirigentes que quisieran acudir para mantener la paz. Finalmente habló con Lady One, exigiéndole la investigación del tema y la defensa del líder de la Nación Mundial para la reuniones a las que tendría que asistir.

Nuevamente se corto la comunicación. Relena se quedo algunos segundo esperando que el comunicador sonara nuevamente, pero no lo hizo.

- Peigan prepara el auto por favor, debo salir - dijo firmemente la chica, se dirigió a una de las chicas que trabajaban ahí - Anabel, podrías preparar un cambio de ropa para mí por favor. - le mostró una sonrisa y la chica dejo lo que estaba haciendo para correr a la habitación de la ministra - Heero tendrás que perdonarme, debo ir inmediatamente a una reunión. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que gustes aquí. - le dijo la chica con la misma cordialidad con la que siempre lo trataba.

- Esta bien - dijo el chico levantándose de la mesa en la cual la había estado esperando. Tomo su chaqueta y camino hacia ella - iré contigo - le respondió para sorpresa de la chica.

- No es necesario, seguro habrá otro preventivo para acompañarme.

- No lo haré como preventivo - dijo él mientras avanzaba hacía las escaleras - iré a cambiarme, es mejor que hagas lo mismo - la chica lo miro desaparecer al final de las escalera. No era tiempo para estar sorprendida, corrió hacia su habitación donde la esperaban dos doncellas con un conjunto de ropa blanco, pero pidió que lo cambiaran por un vestido naranjo claro. Si usaba un vestido daría más confianza a un traje tan duro como el blanco que habían elegido las doncellas.

En 15 minutos ya se había cambiado de ropa, peinado y pintado. Las huellas de las lágrimas de esa mañana habían desaparecido. Salió confiada de la habitación. Al final de la escalera la esperaba el piloto del wing que vestían un smoking negro y gafas oscuras. "Todo un guardaespaldas" sonrió ella, él puso su brazo para que ella lo tomara y se dirigieron al auto que los llevaría a la reunión.

Una vez allí Heero no se aparto del lado de Relena hasta que se encontraron con el preventivo de turno. Aún así siguió vigilándola sólo que a mayor distancia. Se habían reunido muchos dirigentes y ministros de la Nación Mundial, actualmente Zanc como el primer reino pacifista era el centro de todos los encuentros políticos, Así que muchos de los encargados habían hecho enormes mansiones en la nación. Se converso el tema de las muertes de la catástrofe y se acordó dar un mensaje publico a las colonias y a la tierra con el pésame correspondiente en el momento en que el nuevo líder de la nación mundial estuviera en el reino Zanc, en su compañía saldría la Ministra de relaciones Exteriores y el Ministro de Paz.

Ya afuera de la reunión recibió el informe de los preventores de que todo era una falla mecánica de la colonia, por lo menos en un 90% de seguridad. Así que ya con todo más controlado decidió ir a almorzar ya que aún faltaban 2 horas para dar el aviso. Salió del edificio principal junto a su preventor y se encontró afuera con Heero, con las gafas era difícil reconocerlo, además ya era hora del cambio de preventivo así que con un simple saludo entre soldados el preventor se retiro dejándola con el expiloto.

- ¿Tus preventores siempre son así de descuidados? - pregunto el chico una vez ya estaban lejos del lugar. Habían decidido caminar hasta un restaurant cercano.

- Sí - dijo ella resignándose - te dije que no eran buena compañía.

- Son casi como no tener ninguna - respondió enojado el piloto. Vio al frente y se fijo en una gran cantidad de gente, eran camarografos y periodistas. Se dio cuenta de que uno ya los había visto. - Por aquí - dijo él sin previo aviso y tomo la mano de Relena jalándola.

- Heero - dijo tratando de correr detrás de él - mis zapatos - le dijo tratando de que se diera cuenta lo difícil de correr con esos zapatos altos.

- Ven - el chico la tomo por la cintura llevándola a un lado de él, no podía levantarla también de las piernas pues ella estaba usando vestido y a menos que lo hiciera con cuidado lo haría mal. Corrió más rápido y doblo al llegar a la esquina metiéndose en una calle pequeña residencial. Se puso contra la pared y dejo a Relena en el piso. Ya no los seguían - ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto mirándola, estaba a su lado aún escondida debajo de su brazo observándolo.

- Nunca me habían sacado así por los periodistas - le dijo con una sonrisa, limpiando su vestido y retomando su postura - Muchas gracias- sonrió sinceramente.

- Vamos - le dijo el chico caminando delante de ella.

- ¿A dónde iremos ahora? - preguntó mientras caminaba más rápido para alcanzarlo y se ponía a su lado.

- Conozco algo por aquí cerca - dijo guiándola.

Heero la llevo a un restaurant italiano, algo pequeño, pero familiar, habían algunas familias y unas cuantas parejas. Se sentaron al fondo, igual Relena no paso desapercibida y muchos la saludaron aún diciéndole Reina Relena. Les devolvió el saludo y disfruto del almuerzo con Heero. Ella le contó de muchos temas sobre los últimos dos meses y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que hablar con Heero era como hablar con cualquier otra persona, solo que él nunca empezaba una conversación, sólo respondía y lo justo. Muchas veces usaba frases sarcásticas y la hacía reír. Se sintió feliz de estar ahí.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás Heero? - pregunto la chica cuando ya iban de regreso.

- No lo sé - se veía feliz y tranquilo caminando a su lado - Aún tengo trabajo que hacer.

- Te refieres...

- Sí - le respondió él rápidamente por lo que Relena sintió un pequeño vacío en su interior, pero había dicho que se quería quedar, decidió arriesgarse a hablar.

- Puedes acompañarme ¿no? Te serás más sencillo ya que yo tengo acceso a todos los archivos y establecimientos que se necesiten para la investigación - le respondió la chica con confianza y amabilidad. Por primera vez se sintió realmente feliz de ser la ministra de relaciones exteriores.

- Es un buen plan Relena - le respondió con la sonrisa confiada de siempre cuando ya estaban llegando al lugar de reunión con Peigan. Era preferible que ella llegará en su auto en vez de caminando al lugar de la grabación. Miro al mayordomo a lo lejos y se detuvo, la chica se detuvo a un lado de él y se quedó mirándolo - ¿Esta bien que me quede? - pregunto mirándola.

- Claro - respondió inmediatamente la chica riéndose - Aparte me harás un gran favor quedándote a mi lado, Heero. - continuo convenciéndolo la chica - mis guardaespaldas son realmente irresponsables.

- Es cierto - le dio la razón a su acompañante y siguió caminando - ¿Me harías otro favor Relena?

- En lo que pueda ayudarte

- No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí - la chica lo miro sorprendida y algo decepcionada- Ya entenderás - le dijo para tranquilizarla.

- Esta bien - le prometió con tranquilidad. Cuando ya estaban a metros del auto.


	9. Chapter 7

_Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, bueno como dije antes, ando un poco falta de imaginación, por la lo que les dejo este capítulo antiguo, lo re escribí un poco, ya que no me había gustado del todo, de todas formas, no he cambiado grandes cosas, sólo algunas expresiones que me parecen más adecuadas a los personajes. Ya tengo casi listo el próximo capítulo, así que lo subiré cuando termine de revisarlo. _

_Espero que les gusté! Muchas gracias por los comentarios me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo! :D _

_P.D: no sería Gundam Wing si la vida de Relena no estuviera en riesgo jajajaja _

* * *

**_Un nuevo baile juntos_**

En la mansión de los Darlian, estaba todo silencioso como muy pocas veces desde el día en que Duo decidió quedarse junto a los dos compañeros. De todas formas, cumplía con todos los pedidos y órdenes que le daba el primer piloto. Ayudaba y cuidaba a Relena, aunque aún no entendía porque los dos a veces desaparecían estando en la casa.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido el inepto de Heero? – pregunto frustrado el joven trenzado dando vueltas por la casa - ni siquiera la señorita Se encuentra por aquí. Debo encontrar algo que hacer, no se puede contar con esos dos para tener compañía. – seguía dando vueltas por la casa frustrado, aunque se le ocurrió una idea de que hacer para saber el paradero de ambos chicos. Se dirigió a la habitación del piloto perfecto y escucho a ver si estaba ahí antes de entrar en silencio, observo alrededor y encontró el computador portátil que buscaba.

- Veamos en que ocupa su tiempo este chico – contesto entretenido pensando en que podía encontrar mientras se prendía el sistema pidiéndole contraseña. El chico que era experto en hacer caer sistemas se puso en acción para sacar la información del computador que tenía al frente. Después de 20 minutos al fin había logrado entrar al sistema, muy feliz y con una pequeña sonrisa iba a comenzar a ver varios archivos.

- No deberías meterte en las cosas de los demás – hablo el dueño de los archivos que se encontraba detrás de él apuntando con un arma en la cabeza.

- Hermano! Tranquilízate! No vas a dispararme cierto? – le pregunto algo nervioso al verlo entrar con su cara de pocos amigos y tratando de tranquilizarlo levantó las manos mostrando que se tendía completamente.

- Cuando nos conocimos me disparaste dos veces no? – se burlo el chico de pelo castaño poniendo al trenzado más nervioso.

- ¡Heero! – escucho que lo llamaban desde afuera, la chica asomo la cabeza por la puerta y vio la escena de los dos – ¿qué hacen? – los miro curiosa, sabía que el piloto perfecto no dispararía contra el amigo, pero realmente era gracioso ver la escena, aunque después recordó la situación – bueno ya encontraste a Duo, no te demores, estamos atrasados. Me iré a cambiar. – se despidió tranquilamente dejando azul al trenzado que por un segundo había pensado que estaba salvado con la llegada de la muchacha, pero ahora no sabía si ese "no te demores" era un déjalo en paz o mátalo de una vez. Debía comenzar a tener más cuidado con los dos.

- Bueno – bajo el arma dejando respirar tranquilo al chico que era apuntado, por un segundo más estaba a salvo. Luego Heero se dirigió al ropero y ahí saco una de las dos bolsas de ropa que tenía colgadas – toma, Relena lo preparo para ti. – el trenzado lo recibió sin entender la situación, vio que el chico sacaba una segunda bolsa y la abría dejando ver un traje negro completo.

- Vaya, que buen gusto tiene – se rió el trenzado al sacar su traje gris oscuro. – Me iré a cambiar. – salió de la habitación dejando tranquilo al chico de ojos azules para que también se cambiara.

En silencio a medio vestir reviso los archivos que habían sido vistos por el trenzado en su computador – no dio con los planos – sonrió confiado y cerró nuevamente el sistema con todas las protecciones necesarias. Se levantó y siguió vistiéndose. Una vez listo, salió de su habitación y fue a la sala principal a esperar a la chica.

Primero bajo Duo y los dos se quedaron conversando, aunque el que más hablaba era en definitiva él trenzado. Pero el silencio volvió entre ellos dos cuando la chica bajo por la escalera, llevaba un vestido celeste claro largo que se recogía sobre una de las piernas de la ministra, pero no dejaba ver nada ya que debajo de esa capa de tela existían varias más de un celeste más claro que provocaba que el vestido fuera algo ancho, pero sin exagerar demasiado. Su cabello iba tomado en un lindo arreglo de trenzas y mechones de cabello dejando perfectamente visible su cuello del que colgaba un collar con piedras azules que combinaban con los guantes blancos decorados con las mismas que llegaban hasta los codos.

- ¡Oh! – dijo sorprendido el trenzado al verla – seguramente deberemos alejar a muchos hombres hoy no es así Heero?

El chico de pelo castaño oscuro no contesto al sarcasmo de su amigo, en esos días andaba algo sensible a la compañía de la chica, en especial después de ese sueño que había tenido después de cuidarla. Aunque lo había superado en los dos días que habían pasado, algo en el aún no estaba del todo tranquilo y menos viendo la gran parte de su pecho que quedaba al descubierto con el vestido sin tirantes. La vio bajando algunos escalones y se apresuró a hacerle de compañía ofreciéndole su brazo, sin pensarlo demasiado, definitivamente algo andaba mal en él y el amigo lo había descubierto un pase de veces en esos días, así que decidió como tantas veces, caminar para no interrumpirlos. Era divertido molestar a Heero con su nueva fobia a Relena, pero había momentos adecuados para hacerlo y ese no era uno de ellos.

- Y... ¿Qué tal me veo Heero? – le pregunto tímidamente la chica rubia que no había escuchado palabra alguna del piloto perfecto después del comentario de Dúo.

- Muy bien – le contesto serio y ocultando todo rastro de emociones. Lo que desilusiono un poco a la ministra que esperaba causar un poco más de expresión en el chico, por algo se había esforzado toda la tarde en preparar hasta el último detalle de su cabello y vestido. Había estado todo el día tarareando feliz canciones y dando vueltas por la casa desde su última conversación con Dúo, una parte de ella quería creer que las palabras dichas por el joven piloto podían ser ciertas, tal ves el piloto perfecto al fin la estaba viendo como la mujer que era y por eso quería hacerlo reaccionar arreglándoselas más de lo normal. Luchando contra la desilusión que sentía llegaron al automóvil que los esperaba en la entrada como siempre.

- Muchas gracias – le dijo al que lo había guiado hasta el automóvil después de que éste le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a entrar.

- Mhhh... – no contesto nada el chico, ya llevaba días haciendo lo mismo y ella aún le daba las gracias como el primer día. Miro al compañero y vio como este se estaba subiendo en el asiento delantero – acompaña a Relena – le dijo tan frío como siempre que se dirigía a él.

- Pensé que tu querías acompañarla... – se quejó el especialista en manejo de artefactos del grupo, pero al ver que el chico implicado sólo levantaba una ceja como cuestionando por qué decidió incluir – para decir "esta chica es mía" o algo así - se burlo un poco provocando que el chico sólo lo ignorara enojado hasta el tomar el lugar del chofer del automóvil.

Ambos se subieron en sus respectivos lugares, Duo a un lado de Relena en la parte de atrás y Heero en la parte delantera, los dos iban riendo como siempre que estaban juntos, pero Heero había aprendido la lección de no dejarlos completamente solos, aunque no participaba en las conversaciones de los dos.

Pasados 20 minutos de viaje llegaron a un enorme castillo en el cual se realizaría la fiesta a la que estaban invitados.

- ¿Qué fiesta es exactamente? – pregunto el trenzado sin saber porque lo habían llevado en primer lugar.

- Es la celebración de aniversario de la primeras elecciones del líder mundial – explico Relena – sólo familiares y diplomáticos están invitados, aún así hay una gran cantidad de personas. Con los últimos acontecimientos muchos mostraron preocupación de no traer escoltas por lo que fue permitido, así que yo los traje a los dos.

- Pero con sólo uno hubiese pasado más desapercibido no señorita?

- Si, pero ya se están corriendo muchos rumores como para llegar sola con Heero. – se rió la chica a lo que el chico de trenza entendió y sólo sonrió tranquilo.

- Ya veo y este chico no se quedaría tranquilo si no pudiera acompañarla aunque yo viniera en su lugar- se burlo nuevamente del piloto que en respuesta sólo se bajó del auto para ayudar a descender a la ministra – jajaja este chico no se toma bien ninguna broma, será divertido quitarle un poco de protagonismo al antipático de Heero – le dijo finalmente a la chica para que se tranquilizara, estaba aceptando el trabajo de cuidarla.

- Jajaja sólo diviértete – en ese momento la puerta de la chica se abrió y el piloto perfecto le ofreció una de sus manos para ayudarla a bajar, ella lo acepto y espero a que el otro acompañante también llegara a su lado.

- Buenos días ministra Darlian – la saludaron al descender – por aquí por favor – le indicaron sin ni siquiera preguntar por los dos invitados.

- Muchas gracias – camino la chica por donde le habían indicado con los dos chicos siguiéndola de cerca. Una vez terminadas las escaleras que debieron subir con cuidado se encontraba la entrada principal a la fiesta. Ella se detuvo un segundo antes de entrar y suspiro por última vez antes de fijar su sonrisa perfecta de siempre, Heero la miro tan serio como siempre, él sabía que no era fácil para la chica hacer todo lo que hacía, lo había descubierto ahora al verla tranquila y trabajando. El trenzado no había pasado por eso y no entendió del todo la situación, pero al ver que el piloto perfecto le mostraba un a sonrisa satisfecha a la chica y esta se la devolvía entendió que estaba ahí para acompañarla más que para protegerla de algún peligro.

La chica pasó el umbral hacia la fiesta tan tranquila y elegante como se podía entrar, al verla muchos de los invitados guardaron silencio admirándola, pronto sus dos acompañantes la siguieron a una débil distancia a cada lado. Aún más invitados se quedaron en silencio al reconocerlos, pero antes de poder llegar al final de la entrada ya se podían oír los susurros de los invitados sobre los dos pilotos y su relación con la chica.

- Parece que no somos muy buenos invitados para traer la tranquilidad a esta fiesta – se burlo uno de ellos al llegar al ya no sentirse observado.

- Eso no es cierto Dúo – le reprocho la chica – con ustedes dos, aquí todos estarán mucho más tranquilos. Y como te mencione en el automóvil sólo debes divertirte – le mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora a ambos chicos. – Debo ir a saludar con permiso. – se inclinó alejándose de ambos chicos para saludar a los que conformaban un grupo de ancianos.

- Ey – estiro la mano nervioso al ver que se alejaba la chica, pero no logró detenerla - ¿qué no te importa que se vaya así? – le pregunto al chico que tenía como misión de vida protegerla, pero para su sorpresa el chico ni siquiera estaba afectado y ya estaba mirando en otra dirección.

- Estará bien – le contesto serio – ven – le indico mientras se ponía en marcha hacia una de las mesas.

- ¿Qué planeas? – le pregunto mientras le seguía a su destino.

- Nada – respondió algo divertido – como Relena dijo: divertirme – le menciono pasándole una de las copas de champaña que había tomado de la mesa.

- Debes manejar después – lo culpo aceptando la copa desconfiado.

- No me hará nada.

- Si tu lo dices. – se resigno ante la seguridad de su compañero tomando un trago del vaso. Después de eso se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mirando alrededor, se notaba la tensión que existía, se podían divisar varios hombres que vestían trajes oscuros y poco adornados con lentes de sol y micrófonos en los oídos. Mientras que por lo menos habían 100 invitados con trajes animados y resultantes colores y adornos, en su gran parte de mayor edad.

- Aquí hay más guardaespaldas que invitados – se quejó el chico poco animado – ni hablar de mujeres jóvenes – miro a su compañero que no le contestaba y lo vio como miraba fijamente a la ministra que se encontraba rodeada de personas que aprovechaban cualquier momento disponible para saludarla y presentarse, en especial chicos jóvenes, hijos y sobrinos de los mismos invitados. – Ya veo – le comento feliz apoyando uno de sus brazos en sus hombros – tú sólo tienes ojos para esa chica – se burlo sabiendo que tenía toda la razón – veo que tienes mucha competencia amigo, deberías bailar con ella – le ánimo.

- No quiero dejarte sólo – le contesto burlesco el chico perfecto, en el fondo de sí mismo quería hacer lo que le había sugerido su compañero, pero no quería causarle ningún tipo de problema a la joven, no quería que todos comentarán sus decisiones y el no era una buena decisión para una pacifista. Además que derecho tenía él para interrumpir las presentaciones de los demás hombres y si eran el chico ideal y perfecto para la rubia? Algo en su interior le dolió y un vacío se apoderó de su pecho. Trato de pensar otras cosas, en un segundo recordó el momento que estaban viviendo con los atentados de Terraus.

- O por mi no te preocupes, yo iré a presentarme con esas lindas jovencitas – se rió el trenzado – seguro que querrán conocer al maravilloso Dúo Maxwell – se jacto de su popularidad con las tres chicas que había notado que lo estaban mirando. – buena suerte con la princesa – le ánimo dándole un golpecito en la espalda antes de alejarse a hablar con las tres chicas de edad parecida a Relena.

Heero sólo se limitó a mirarlo ir con ellas tres y conversar animado presentándose y haciéndolas reír – si Hilde se enterara lo mataría de seguro – se limitó a pensar, pero él no le diría, por lo menos no hasta que tuviera razones suficientes para decirle. Miro nuevamente a su 'misión', pero le costó encontrarla entre la cantidad de persona que ya estaban en la fiesta. Se sintió preocupado por unos segundos, dejo el vaso que llevaba en la mesa que estaba a su costado y se inclinó un poco para intentar verla, pero no había caso.

- Heero – escucho que lo llamaban y jalaban su brazo desde atrás, se dio vuelta y ahí estaba la chica – baila conmigo – le dijo antes de tirarlo con una sonrisa a la pista de baile sin esperar una respuesta de su parte. Una vez ahí, tomó su mano y puso la otra en la cintura de la chica acercándola a él lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera posar una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – le pregunto una vez ya sonaba la música que bailaban.

- Les dije que había prometido bailar sólo contigo esta noche – le confeso con una sonrisa sorprendiendo de sobremanera al chico que no esperaba que su plan de pasar desapercibido resultara con ese movimiento de la chica.

- ¿por qué? – pregunto con más curiosidad de la normal que tenía siempre.

- No quería bailar con todos ellos - dijo tratando de no darle importancia al tema. Miro al joven nuevamente que se encontraba tan sorprendido como la primera vez que bailaron juntos - además no siempre podemos bailar juntos, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos - le sonrió poniendo un poco nervioso al piloto. - Aquella vez me salvaste la vida. - dijo haciendo un poco de memoria.

- Tu dijiste que serias mi aliada - le contesto restando importancia al hecho de que la salvo y no pudo matarla - aunque déjame decirte que sí te quedas al lado de una batalla de móvil suite probablemente no corras tanta suerte de nuevo. - se burlo de haberse quedado mirando la pelea antes.

- Jajajaja es muy cierto – le contesto sonriéndole – no siempre estarás cuidándome. – le dijo esperando la respuesta del chico que sólo se quedo mirándola fijamente después de ese comentario, algo enojado, pero eso era suficiente respuesta para la chica.

- Relena... – la llamo cambiando el tema y frenando un poco el paso del baile, quería contestarle algo a esa última frase, decirle que eso no era cierto que él realmente quería quedarse a su lado para cuidarla por siempre. Se dio cuenta que un hombre joven caminaba hacia ellos evitando a las otras parejas, seguro querría bailar con ella, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó más fuerte la mano de la chica y la jalo guiándola hasta el balcón – ven.

- ¿Qué ocurre Heero? – dijo sorprendida de la reacción del chico siguiéndolo. El escuchar su nombre salir de la boca del joven siempre la ponía nerviosa, también feliz, esperaba ilusionada escuchar las palabras que tenía que decirle el joven, pero en cambio la estaba jalando hacia quien sabía donde. Una vez más simplemente confió en él.

- Escuche una cámara – le dijo más tranquilo una vez se habían alejado de la multitud y llegado al balcón de la fiesta. Era claro que no era por nada especial, él siempre era así y un vestido no haría que cambiara.

- ¿Una cámara fotográfica? Las fotografías están prohibidas dentro de las dependencias – le contesto algo inocente aunque ahí mismo entendió el problema. – ¿crees que por nosotros? – claro que sería por ellos, llevaba días tratando de evitar que siguieran los rumores, pero estaba más que segura que Heero también debía saber, la había sacado en su motocicleta por una ventana para que no los vieran salir juntos. Claro que sabía de la situación y le estaba comenzando a afectar.

- Puede ser – le contesto apoyándose en el barandal del balcón, sin darle más importancia al tema. Se quedo mirándolo de frente, él había vuelto a estar tranquilo, era incómodo el hecho de que todos pensarán que estaban juntos, hasta ella misma querría pensarlo, pero él sólo la cuidaba como siempre, esos días con mayor cuidado que antes, pero era porque también estaba bajo más presión que antes, los actos terroristas no se habían detenido, cada vez eran más personas las que desconfiaban del sistema actual de gobierno, sintió que se estaba poniendo nerviosa al pensar en todos los temas de trabajo otra vez.

– Vuelve a la fiesta desde aquí puedo verte. – le dijo después de unos segundos de silencio el chico. Eso la hizo salir de sus pensamiento, él la miraba y seguro se sentía culpable de los rumores que se corrían y sólo le sonrió para calmarlo.

- No puede evitarse – tarde o temprano comenzarían a mencionar que él estaba viviendo con ella, aunque como eran dos semanas y el tema en el espacio tan complicado,, todos lo confundirían con una visita normal, mientras más tiempo pasara más interrogantes aparecerían por las personas. – No son importantes las cámaras Heero, me quedare aquí – le dijo acercándose un poco más a él - ¿puedo acompañarte? – le hizo una pequeña reverencia como aquella vez anterior. A lo que él le sonrió dándole permiso. Ella le sonrió igual y se colocó al lado de él, casi agarrando su brazo. Mañana pensaría que diablos hacer para el tema de los rumores, tal vez anunciarlo como su nuevo guardaespaldas oficial o algo así como su apoyo de confianza, se rió de sólo imaginarlo.

- Relena... – sintió que la llamaba el joven a su lado sacándola de sus chistosos pensamientos.

- ¿Mhhh? – le contesto la chica haciendo un ruido con su garganta, estaba feliz en ese momento y no tenía ganas de abrir la boca.

- Gracias – término diciendo el chico sorprendiéndola – nunca le había agradecido a nadie. – le hizo notar él haciéndola sentir aún más elogiada.

- Eres realmente sorprendente Heero – le contesto confundiendo al piloto que como pocas veces había dicho algo sincero y profundo y no esperaba esa respuesta – soy yo la que debo estar agradecida contigo, te quedaste en este tiempo conmigo para hacerme compañía y ayudarme, siempre me estas cuidando de toda amenaza que me rodee y desde que te conocí me das fuerza para continuar cada día. Siempre que estoy desanimada pienso en que tú estas esforzándote en algún lugar del universo y eso es suficiente para continuar tratando de alcanzarte, por que tú...

- Ya te lo dije una vez – contesto molesto de ese último comentario interrumpiendo a la chica – no soy nada a tu lado, Relena. – giró su cara para que ella no pudiera ver su rostro aunque no movió su cuerpo de la posición en la que se encontraba.

- Eso no es cierto – le contesto exaltada la chica – yo no sería la que soy hoy si no te hubiera conocido. – la chica agarro la mano del chico haciendo que este la mirara a los ojos – tu me mostraste lo que era la guerra, lo que se sufría y me diste la fuerza para enfrentarlo e incluirme en ello. – el chico la vio sorprendido por esas últimas palabras, ella siempre había sido una chica madura para su edad, nunca creyó ni creería que su ingreso al instituto San Gabriel habría afectado la vida de la chica, pero si era así, tal vez no haberlo conocido hubiera sido mejor para ella, aunque sin ella La Paz que hoy vivían seguro no se hubiera alcanzado.

– Heero todo lo que he logrado y lo que soy es gracias a ti. – le dijo convencida la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo no he hecho nada Relena – le dijo tan serio como pudo teniéndola frente a frente.

- Para mi si lo haz hecho – le dijo mas sería y convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Piensa lo que quieras – le término algo enojado la conversación dejando a la chica al borde de las lágrimas luego de darle la espalda.

- ¡chicos! Que hacen aquí afuera? – les pregunto el trenzado que salía de la habitación con una copa extra para la chica – tome señorita – le paso la copa – ¿qué ha ocurrido? – pregunto curioso de lo raros que se encontraban los dos. - ¿no me digan que se han peleado? Eso si que es raro en ustedes.

- No es asuntó tuyo – le contesto mostrando todo lo molesto que se sentía en ese momento.

- Vaya si que fue una buena pelea – se rió el trenzado al ver que la chica estaba tomando de su copa más rápido de lo normal y el chico ya no le contestaba más que eso. No se miraban, ni siquiera actuaban como si vinieran juntos. – Señorita, creo que la buscaban adentro. Un chico como de nuestra edad pelirrojo, se me acercó y me pregunto por usted hace unos minutos. – el trenzado vio como a ambos le cambiaba la cara.

- No es necesario que me encuentre – respondió con una sonrisa forzada la ministra – lo mejor será retirarme ya, mañana debo trabajar – le indico a los dos chicos – si gustan pueden quedarse en la fiesta el tiempo que deseen, puedo irme a casa sola.

- Claro que no – contesto el primer piloto con el apoyo del segundo – no te irás sola.

- Heero puedo cuidarme por mi misma.

- ¿Y se puede saber como te irás? Peigan no ha venido y tus habilidades al volante son bastante malas. – le pregunto en un tono sarcástico el chico haciéndola enojar.

- Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar una manera de irme a casa por mi cuenta. – lo desafío con una sonrisa burlona, los dos sabía a que se refería. Cualquier persona en esa fiesta estaría más que dispuesta a llevar a Relena hasta la puerta de su casa a cambio de simplemente pasar unos minutos en su compañía o tener la oportunidad de discutir algún tema con ella.

- No dejare que te vayas sola – le contesto molesto deteniéndola de un brazo, ella nunca podía contradecirlo cuando él estaba así de decidido,ya que no importaba lo mucho que lo intentase no lograba gran cosa al hacerlo.

- Como quieras – respondió la chica resignada soltándote de su agarre – iré a despedirme.

- ¡Ey Heero!- le pregunto el compañero al ojiazul que miraba como la chica se alejaba. - ¿qué hiciste para que estuviera así de molesta hombre? Sé qué eres muy antipático, pero pensé que a ella no le importaba – esas palabras le habían dolido un poco, tal vez y sólo tal vez ella también comenzaría a pensar que era un antipático.

- Ni idea – dijo al trenzado tratando de evitar el tema, no quería conversarlo con él, la verdad con nadie. No era uń tema que pudiera conversar. Se armo de valor como siempre, volvió a su armadura de soldado perfecto y se dispuso a retirarse – vamos antes de que se vaya sola. – el trenzado sólo suspiro complicado por la situación, esos dos si que resultaron ser difíciles de entender, pero por lo menos eran personas normales, también discutían. Sonrió y los siguió para retirarse de la fiesta.


	10. Chapter 8

_hola! Como les dije antes aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les gusté! _

* * *

_**Cerca de la Muerte**_

Los tres volvían a la mansión de los Darlian de la misma forma en la que habían ido, Relena y Dúo en la parte trasera, Heero al volante de la limusina. Aunque habían estado tres horas en la fiesta, les había parecido suficiente para poder retirarse sin llamar la atención, de todas formas, gran parte de los invitados eran hombres de avanzada edad que tampoco solían quedarse hasta la madrugada en reuniones.

Heero no había vuelto a cruzar palabras con Relena y la chica lo miraba algo desanimada sin entender muy bien como habían llegado a esa situación. Ella sólo había dicho la verdad, que él era su fuerza y la razón por la que se había incluido en el mundo de las guerras, antes de conocerlo era una niña ordinaria que no sabía que tan crueles eran las batallas, que nunca había deseado detenerlas. Trato de recordar las palabras exactas que habían dicho en el balcón mientras conversaban, pero no hubo caso, cada vez que repetía la conversación en su mente se usaban palabras nuevas y diferentes, se arrepintió de haber tomado champagne esa noche. Lo miro en silencio, jamás comprendería a ese joven, eso estaba seguro, él se guardaba demasiados secretos para comprenderlo de alguna manera. Miro de nuevo por la ventana volviendo a su enojo.

- Oigan chicos, no sé que les ocurre, pero este silencio es muy incómodo – los recriminó a ambos él trenzado que ya quería que arreglaran el tema, porque lo estaban comenzando a asustar de la antipatía de los dos – Relena deberías saber que este chico es un antipático en todo lo que se refiere, no hagas casos lo que te diga. – la chica lo miro y le sonrió un poco, él quería animarla y no tenía porque incluir a Dúo en las peleas de los dos. Ni siquiera habían peleado, no tenían razón, pero sin decir nada volvió a la mirar por el vidrio.  
- ¿No vamos muy rápido? – pregunto la chica dándose cuenta de que se estaba comenzando a marear al ver por el vidrio – tal ves tome mucho champagne.  
- Sí – se percató el trenzado inclinándose hasta llegar al lado de su amigo – oye hombre ¿qué planeas? Si quieres matarte no nos incluyas en tus planes.  
- Dúo – le dijo más serio de lo normal – han cortado los frenos – le dijo sorprendiendo al chico y asustando a la chica – no hay funcionamiento de los frenos normales, centrales, ni del freno de mano. – le indico la situación tan tranquilo como siempre. El trenzado lo miro no era una broma.  
- Toma el volante – le indico seguro el chofer, haciendo que el trenzado que cambió completamente su actitud pasara al asiento del copiloto y en un gran enredo de manos y pies tomó el lugar del chofer.  
- ¿Qué harás? – le pregunto al chico que se pasaba a la parte trasera del automóvil.  
- Protegeré a Relena – miro a la chica muy seguro de sus palabras – se acercó a ella que seguía sentada asustada e intentó abrir sin éxito la puerta del automóvil. – no hay caso, están cerradas.  
- ¡Qué demonios! ¡Estos tipos si que quieren matarnos sin falla alguna! – indico el trenzado mientras intentaba mantener el control del automóvil a la gran velocidad que llevaban - ¿qué haces? – le pregunto ya asustado al ver que el compañero atrás amarraba con el cinturón de seguridad a la chica y la abrazaba para protegerla antes de golpear la ventana hasta romper el vidrio cortando su brazo, pero sin dejar ni un rasguño en la ministra que lo miro asustada.  
- ¡Heero! – le tomó el brazo asustada de la cantidad de sangre que brotaba.  
- Estoy bien. ¿No te lastimaste? – la miro revisando todos los puntos donde pudo sufrir algún daño, al darse cuenta que no había ocurrido nada con la chica, miro a Dúo nuevamente.  
- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – le pregunto el trenzado.  
- Estrelláremos el auto.  
- ¿Qué te volviste loco?  
- Dúo este auto seguirá tomando velocidad, si no lo estrellamos ahora donde nosotros consideremos buena idea, se estrellará después sin control.  
- Eso es cierto, pero ¿dónde quieres estrellarlo?  
- En el mar. Sólo tú podrás hacerlo Dúo.  
- Me gusta escuchar esas palabras de ti, pero tenemos el problema...  
- No te preocupes por eso – le contesto antes de que terminara el trenzado agarrando las manos de ella y le miraba la cara que tenía de asustada. – Relena, agárrate tan fuerte como puedas, cuando nos estrellemos te protegeré, pero a penas toquemos el agua deberás contener la respiración y salir por la ventana entendiste?  
- Si – le dijo la chica asustada. Al darse cuenta el chico le sonrió para calmarla.  
- Estaré contigo todo el tiempo – le dijo en un susurro para que el conductor no escuchara ella le asintió un poco más tranquila – te sacare de aquí. – le dijo con una sonrisa tierna que compartían pocas veces, como aquella vez que se despidió de ella antes de la batalla en el espacio, en ese momento estaba dispuesto a morir por alcanzar la paz que ella tanto deseaba, ahora ese sentimiento era parecido, estaba dispuesto a morir por salvarla a ella. Miro más serio al chico que iba al volante – Dúo.  
- Entonces aquí vamos! – dijo el trenzado doblando drásticamente el volante del auto tirándolo contra la playa que se encontraba un lado.

El automóvil chocó contra la reja de protección, asustando a la chica que cerró con fuerza los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos sin poder ahogar un pequeño grito, el chico que iba a su lado la abrazo para tranquilizarla y protegerla. Se sintió como el auto ya se encontraba en el aire cayendo hacia la tierra. El trenzado aprovecho ese momento para romper el vidrio de su lado, para asegurarse una salida una vez llegarán al mar, ya que bajo el agua sería mucho más difícil rómpela. No le resulto difícil, ya que con el golpe que la limusina sufrió cuando llego a la playa varios vidrios se hicieron añicos. El auto ya no tenía dirección alguna y varios de sus lados estaban completamente deformados, aún así siguió adelante sin frenar encontrándose de frente con el mar, chocando con las olas hasta estar completamente sumergido después de unos segundos.  
La chica había alcanzado inhalar aire cuando el piloto que la abrazaba se lo había indicado, seguía tan quieta como podía en los brazos del chico y se atrevió a abrir los ojos cuando ya no sintió el golpe contra las olas, estaban hundidos y el auto aún se movía bajo el agua, la única luz que se podía ver era la borrosa que provocaban las misma lámparas que quedaban en el automóvil. Miro al chico que estaba a su lado, él ya estaba estudiando la situación en la que se encontraban, la miro serio y le desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, el auto estaba bastante profundo y ahora sólo debían salir.  
Vio que el chofer salió fácilmente por la ventana que había roto anteriormente y recordó que ella debía hacer lo mismo, miro a su guardaespalda para recibir su autorización y se trató de mover para salir, pero sintió una fuerte presión sobre uno de sus pies y se dio cuenta de que tampoco podía moverlo al sentir una fuerte puntada de dolor al intentarlo. El chico se dio cuenta de su sufrimiento, porque rápidamente se agachó para ver la situación, aún que la oscuridad no se lo permitía, por lo que el tomo una de las luces del techo del auto y la movió para que apuntara en una dirección más favorable: su pie estaba atrapado debajo del asiento de adelante que se había corrido bastante para atrás, la razón seguramente fue la deformación del auto.  
El chico trato mover el asiento con sus manos, pero eso provoco que el dolor aumentara en el pie de la chica y para peor el aire se le estaba agotando. Miro al chico con miedo, ambos estaban entendiendo la situación, si el seguía ahí ayudándola no podría salir y ella no aguantaría mucho más tampoco, lo miro rogándole que la dejara ahí y se salvará él, pero él simplemente se negó a hacer algo como eso. Intentó mover el asiento una vez más aún provocando un punzante dolor en el pie de la chica, pero no logró hacer lo suficiente para soltarla del atrape.

- ¡Ah! Seguimos vivos! – dijo el trenzado saliendo a la superficie - ¿Heero? – nadie le respondió – oh diablos – se sumergió de nuevo rápidamente para no tener que luchar contra las olas de la superficie. Vio los focos del automóvil en el fondo aún encendido. Prendió la luz de su reloj de pulsera, ahora agradecía nunca haberse desechó de ese artefacto. Salió a la superficie, tomó aire nuevamente y se hundió para alcanzar la limusina con los dos amigos.

Llego a ella rápidamente, gracias a Dios que no estaban muy profundo, vio al chico intentando empujar el asiento que atrapaba a la joven que estaba notoriamente asustada y sufriendo, trato de hecharle una mano entrando al auto nuevamente y tirando del asiento por adelante, sintió como logró moverlo un poco, pero la ministra grito de dolor claramente soltando el poco aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones y tragando rápidamente agua, la vio perplejo como de seguro la chica moriría frente a ellos, pero Heero tomo con las dos manos la cara de la chica jalándole hacia él y besándola para compartirle del aire que le quedaba. Vio a la chica tan sorprendida como él mismo, pensó que el compañero tampoco estaría bien con el tiempo que había pasado y el aire que debía quedarle a su organismo haciendo fuerza para liberar a la chica. Supo que sólo tendría una oportunidad más. Heero le hizo una señal a Relena para que se cubriera la boca y soportara el dolor con todo lo que podía y se puso en posición para jalar nuevamente, entendió el mensaje y a una pequeña señal de fuerza el Dios de la muerte también hizo su trabajo liberando la pierna de la chica unos segundos suficientes para que ella pudiera salir por la ventana.  
El trenzado salió nuevamente por donde había entrado al automóvil y busco con la luz de su reloj a la chica, la agarro poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros y nado a toda velocidad hacia la superficie con ella.

- Aaah – se escucho a los dos chicos respirar profundo una vez salieron a flote. No duro mucho tiempo ya que aún se encontraban en una zona donde una que otra ola reventaba y los obligaba a hundirse, pero luego de unos segundos que les tomó volver a sus sentidos y orientarse un poco la chica hablo.  
- Heero – dijo después de tomar un poco de aire aún sujetada por Dúo – Heero se ha quedado abajo. – le indico al chico que la sujetaba ya que su pierna le dolía.  
- Tranquila señorita – la trato de calmar el trenzado esperando que el chico fuera capaz de salir, no podía soltarla, ella no podía nadar con su pierna lastimada, se hundiría rápidamente. Necesitaba pensar en algo para salvar a los dos.  
- Ah – se escucho la inhalación del otro chico que salía a la superficie.  
- ¡Heero! – grito la chica haciendo que el mencionado los mirara y nadara hacia ellos, saltando hacia a él cuando pudo divisarlo, olvidando que su pierna herida no le permitiría nadar adecuadamente, por lo que el chico rápidamente la agarro al estar cerca.  
- Ten cuidado, tienes la pierna lastimada – le dijo tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo casi en un abrazo – casi no te sacó de ahí – le confeso en un susurro al lado de su oído tratando de trasmitirle su miedo. Sintió como ella se agarraba su cuello y eso lo hizo tranquilizar – vamos, debemos llegar a la orilla. – se acomodó con ella para poder llevarla sin que se hundiera.  
- Vaya que miedo me hacen pasar los dos – dijo el trenzado al verlos alejarse juntos, nado tras ellos. Miro hacia arriba y en la orilla se vio la luz de un automóvil que llegaba a la playa. – ¡diablos! Han venido a averiguar si estamos muertos. – le indico a los dos chicos para que se detuvieran y dejaran de nadar tratando de pasar desapercibidos en la oscuridad.  
- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunto la chica aún asustada por la experiencia anterior.  
- Si nos quedamos aquí moriremos y si salimos también, sólo nos queda escapar. – le indico el trenzado – la pregunta es hacia donde.  
- Hacia la orilla – dijo tranquilo Heero comenzando a avanzar nuevamente junto a la chica - Es Wufei – le aclaro a los dos.

Después de unos minutos de nadar, llegaron a la orilla de la playa, los tres chicos que estaban ahí corrieron a socorrerlos a penas estuvieron a una distancia suficiente para ser divisados. Dúo salió casi arrastrándose para hacer algo de show y ponerle dramatismo al asunto, mientras que Heero sostenía a Relena con ayuda de Sally.  
Una vez en la orilla Wufei tomó el cuidado de la chica desplazando a Heero quien simplemente se sentó exhausto en la arena.  
- Sally revisa a Relena – le dijo fríamente Heero a la doctora después de sentarse – tiene el tobillo muy lastimado y trago agua.  
- Bien – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras hacia que el chino dejara en el suelo a la ministra para poder revisar su pierna.  
- ¿Qué ocurrió? – les pregunto el chino a los dos chicos.  
- ¿Qué no viniste aquí porque sabías? – le pregunto sarcástico el trenzado – ¿o es que sólo querías ver la playa de noche?  
- Acaban de atentar contra el líder de las Naciones Unidas – dijo el preventivo rápidamente sorprendiendo a los tres que acaban de también intentar matar – no ha sobrevivido – esas palabras sorprendieron a la chica de sobremanera, eso significaba que un enorme peso y caos mundial. Pronto la desconfianza entre los dirigentes rompería los lazos de paz que tanto le había costado construir pudiendo comenzar nuevamente una guerra. Sally provoco un ligero dolor en su tobillo por lo que se quejó en vez de seguir pensando en esas cosas.  
- También querían acabar con Relena – menciono Heero claramente molesto – significa que también deben haber atacado a otros ministros de gran influencia no?  
- Si, pero la mayoría pudimos avisarles a tiempo, sólo ustedes y el líder mundial se habían retirado antes de la fiesta.  
- Extraño siendo que nosotros llegamos tarde y estuvimos tres horas en la fiesta – le hizo notar el piloto perfecto a los tres pilotos restantes.  
- No podemos asegurar que uno de ellos es el culpable por eso – indico Trowa que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo.  
- Si contamos con que mañana tienen otra reunión temprano, podemos decir que nosotros nos quedamos bastante tiempo en la celebración – continuo diciendo el trenzado entendiendo el punto de su compañero y recordando todo lo mencionado por la chica.  
- Habrá que investigarlo – concluyo el chino que se retiró de ese lugar acercándose a la princesa que ya era dada de alta por la doctora – toma mujer – le dijo a la chica pasándole su chaqueta – vamos hay que llevarte a casa antes de que te resfríes de nuevo. – le indico ayudándola en vez de Sally, pero lo bruto que era no ayudaba mucho al dolor de la chica.  
- Lo siento Wufei – le dijo la ministra que no había podido evitar quejarse de su dolor mientras caminaba. Llegaron al auto y se subió en él. El chino cerró la puerta a su lado.  
- Si quieren caminar de vuelta por mi no hay problema – les indico a los tres chicos que miraban la escena bastante sorprendidos y aterrados.  
- Heero sube con Wufei, ustedes dos pueden ir conmigo en el otro auto si no les molesta – indico una risueña y feliz Sally de siempre.  
- Ok – contesto el piloto perfecto levantándose rápidamente y caminando hasta el auto de Wufei. Dejando a los otros tres en la playa.  
- Vamos, estoy por aquel lado – le indico la chica a los otros dos, después de que el automóvil con los demás había salido de su vista.


	11. Chapter 9

_Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo, les traigo otro capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios! bueno como ya les he comentado antes he estado algo falta de inspiración e ideas, por lo que a veces los comentarios con ideas locas o con algunos comentarios sobre la historia o las partes que más le gusta me ayudan mucho! _

_Bueno ya nos estamos acercando a la batalla final así que aquí va el capítulo de hoy! _

_Espero que les gusté. _

* * *

**_Malas noticias de Quatre _**

Los tres habían llegado antes a la mansión de la chica, en la puerta ya se encontraban una gran cantidad de reporteros intentando averiguar sobre los hechos de aquel día.  
- No es conveniente entrar por ahí Wufei – le dijo la chica dejando confundido al chino que no sabía que la casa tuviera otra posible entrada.  
- Mejor enfrentarlos lo antes posible Relena – le indico Heero desde el asiento del copiloto – así no se formarán rumores – la chica asintió entendiendo que era lo correcto aunque sus nervios ya no le dieran más y quisiera evitarlo, lo mejor era atravesar esa puerta y dejarlos verla en esas condiciones. Respiró profundo y tomó asiento correctamente en su lugar, debía hacer lo mejor posible en esa situación, sintió que el auto avanzaba lentamente hacia la entrada. En cosa de segundos los periodistas rodeaban las ventanas haciéndole preguntas, a las que no respondería por ningún motivo.

El chino no se detuvo más tiempo que el necesario para que se abriera la reja que les permitía el paso a la mansión Darlian. Una vez adentro detuvo el automóvil en la entrada y se bajó de su lugar para ir ayudar a la chica, aunque el chico que iba de copiloto ya se le había adelantado tomando a la chica de la cintura ayudándola a caminar.  
Una vez adentro las dos criadas corrieron a ayudar a la princesa y la llevaron a tomar una ducha de agua tibia para que no se resfriara, le aconsejaron al joven Heero que también lo hiciera y se disculparon con ambos por tener que dejarlos.  
- ¿joven Heero? Jamás pensé verte convertido en un señorito – se burlo el chino del único compañero que admiraba del grupo.  
- ¿Que me dices tu? Jamás te imagine tratando bien a una mujer como Relena – le enfrento el chico.  
- Creo que me equivoque contigo. Los rumores entre ustedes son ciertos entonces – se burlo el chino confiado de que había adivinado la situación, pero el piloto perfecto simplemente lo miro serio y hasta un poco enojado.  
- No lo son – dijo finalmente para subir las escaleras e ir a tomar una ducha como le habían recomendado. Miro al chino por última vez, estaba siendo alcanzado en ese segundo por los otros tres que entraban a la mansión en compañía del mayordomo.  
- ¿qué ocurrió con el antipático de Heero? – le pregunto el trenzado al que conversaba hace unos segundos con él.  
- Nada.  
- Ustedes dos son igual de antipáticos – se resigno el trenzado provocando la risa de Sally que miraba la escena tan feliz como siempre – voy a ducharme también. Nos vemos – se despidió mientras subía las escaleras.

Los tres preventores se dirigieron a la sala principal como les indicaba una de las mucamas y esperaron ahí hasta que los tres bajarán para conversar completamente la situación. En el silencio que existía entre los tres, el chino se levantó de su asiento y tomó el control remoto de la televisión, comenzó a dar rápidos cambios por los canales que se daban, quería enterarse de que decían las noticias sobre esa noche.

Atentado contra el líder de la ESUN y la ministra de relaciones exteriores Darlian.  
Muere el líder de las naciones mundiales y la ministra de relaciones Darlian es atacada.  
Graves atentados afectan la confianza entre naciones mundiales y las colonias espaciales.  
Ministra de relaciones exteriores Darlian será la próxima líder de las naciones mundiales?

Los tres preventivos se miraron en silencio, esto si que era un problema de los grandes y lo único que cabía esperar es que se complicara aún más.

Estaba sentada en la tina con agua caliente, las jóvenes doncellas lo habían preparado para ella y sabía que una aún debía encontrarse en la habitación esperándola para ayudarla a vestirse e incluso a salir de la posición en la que se encontraba.

Miro el techo por un segundos relajando su cuerpo. No podía procesar toda la información de esa noche, primero, se batallo con Heero sin saber explicar porque, después el atentado que aún la mantenía algo asustada, casi no sale de esa. Pensó que una vez más le debía la vida a aquel chico, recordó el beso que le dio bajo el agua y le nació esconder la mitad de su cara bajo el agua de la tina. Una vez más él la había besado y no podía evitar sentirse emocionada. Soplo bajo el agua haciendo que se formarán burbujas frente a sus ojos – no es así, él lo hizo para salvarme – pensó críticamente para no emocionarse demasiado – ¿qué se supone que debo creer ahora? ¿Cómo lo tengo que mirar? Más encima Dúo lo vio – no podía mentir y decir que no le había gustado, pero definitivamente ella no sabía que hacer para tratar con todos esos sentimientos, él todos los días era diferente, unos días increíblemente frío, otros increíblemente tierno, divertido y confiado. – no pienses más en eso Relena, que haré ahora que el líder está muerto – recordó el último hecho de esa noche, el líder mundial acababa de morir.  
Pensó por unos segundos con tristeza el gran caos que vendría a su vida, ahora que por fin estaba más tranquila, que por fin tenía al piloto perfecto cerca de ella, ella misma tendría que estar demasiado ocupada como para estar con él.

Se levantó de la tina dispuesta a salir de ahí, pero el dolor en su tobillo no se lo permitió. La doncella que se encontraba en la habitación contigua entro rápidamente para ayudarla, se apoyó en ella, se miro su pie, estaba mejor que cuando salieron del mar, definitivamente se había lastimado, pero se curaría rápido, incluso ya podía apoyar el pie más que antes. Camino con dificultad a la habitación y permitió que la ayudarán a vestirse mientras seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. No podía imaginar que hacer en este momento en el que sólo era un manojo de nervios por todos los sentidos de su vida.

Se miro al espejo lista, vestida con un simple conjunto de jeans y una blusa, decidió que era tiempo de ir a ver que ocurría con los pilotos. Sintió que su cuerpo estaba cansado y miro la hora, las 3 am, no era hora para andar dando vueltas por la casa como si nada ocurriera. Lo mejor sería hacer que fueran a dormir inmediatamente, tal vez con algo de suerte podrían levantarse mañana temprano.  
Salió de la habitación y descendió por la escalera, no era sencillo, pero la chica aún la seguía ayudando a caminar. Se acercó a la habitación principal, todos debían estar ahí, escucho:  
- ¡vaya! ¡Vaya! Estas estresado porque la señorita tendrá que asumir como líder mundial nuevamente y tu trabajo se duplicará, te preocupas mucho por ella no es cierto? Este chico de aquí se podrá celoso – se escucho a Dúo que hablaba con el chino y de paso se burlaba del piloto perfecto que se había tratado de mantener al margen de la discusión entre los dos.  
- Es mi trabajo preocuparme por ella! – se defendió el asiático provocando la risa de la chica que siempre lo acompañaba.  
- Verán, Wufei ha tomado cierto respeto por la señorita Darlian en todo este tiempo. – le dijo feliz indicándole al resto lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del chino, en especial al piloto del wing Zero que aún miraba la escena analizando cada palabra que se decía. Todos los presentes miraron al asiático con cierta curiosidad burlona, era divertido ver como el extremadamente machista chico había aceptado gustoso cuidar de una mujer y sentir que no estaba perdiendo su tiempo.  
- Hasta yo puedo apreciar la fuerza de esa mujer – dijo finalmente el chino ya algo molesto de la situación – llevo 6 meses a cargo de su seguridad. 42 amenazas de muerte, 22 intentos de rebelión, 5 intentos de asesinato, 3 secuestros, 14 propuestas de matrimonio, 12 declinaciones y aún no se ha internado en un psiquiátrico.  
- 13 declinaciones – se oyó decir a la chica que entraba a la habitación con algo de dificultad para caminar. – esta noche rechace la propuesta del señor Marleckirn. – a lo que le chino simplemente la miro como si no importara en absoluto.  
- ¿Y la otra aún no la declinas? – le pregunto el chino curioso – esa te la enviaron antes que la de la familia Marleckirn y pudiste hacerlo hace tres días.  
- No encontré momento para abordar el tema. – se disculpó la chica mientras se sentaba al lado de Heero.  
- Bueno él debería estar llegando ahora, porque no le contestas ahora? – la enfrento el chino cuando el mayordomo se asomó a la habitación indicando la llegada del único miembro del grupo que faltaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio ex piloto de gundam entro en la habitación.

- Hola Quatre – lo saludo la ministra tranquila y con la sonrisa cordial de siempre. Todos lo miraban detenidamente, el mensaje que había dado el chino estaba claro, el chico que le había propuesto matrimonio a la ministra había sido nada más ni nada menos que el heredero de los satélites de recursos naturales Winner. Pero a este poco le importaba en ese momento ser observado de esa manera. Los había ido a ver con malas noticias y no espero más para contárselas.  
- Buenas noches – los saludo a todos aunque se notaba su nerviosismo – deberían ver la televisión en este momento – les comunico a todos avanzando hacia donde se encontraba el control remoto y prendía el televisor.  
Para sorpresa de todos los presentes en todos los canales se podía ver el espacio con un gran número de móvil suit que flotaban en él, la imagen destrozo las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban a Relena quien sólo no pudo seguir manteniendo la calma y se llevó las manos al pecho aguantando las lágrimas. Los demás pilotos simplemente observaron en silencio la situación.

- Acaban de decir que vienen hacia el reino de Zanc – continuo diciendo el árabe – quieren a Relena muerta.  
- ¿Qué planean? – pregunto Heero ya molesto de lo que querían lograr.  
- Un nuevo Oz en el que ESUN tenga el control de todo. Debemos proteger a la señorita Relena. Todos sabemos que ahora que el líder mundial está muerto la que debe asumir como líder hasta las próximas elecciones será usted señorita... – continuo el chico rubio provocando más pesar en el corazón de la chica, ella lo tenía más que claro y debía estar preparada para todo eso. El rubio se dio cuenta de eso porque no pudo continuar con la frase – tiene hasta la mañana para que lleguen hasta aquí.  
- No permitiré que hayan batallas innecesarias – respondió la chica tomando nuevamente la cara sería y pacífica que siempre tomaba en esos casos, se levantó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y sin hacer caso ni siquiera al dolor de su pierna se dirigió a la puerta – con permiso, necesito descansar un momento. – la chica camino a gran velocidad, tanto como su pie lastimado se lo permitía y ese hecho no paso desapercibido por el piloto perfecto quién se levantó y corrió para ayudarla. La tomo en brazos como muchas veces lo había hecho y sin mirar nuevamente a los compañeros se largó de la habitación con ella.

De verdad todo eso era demasiado, con esto último sus nervios se habían completamente destrozado. Agarro con fuerza la polera del chico que la cargaba y escondió su cara en el pecho de él, no podía aguantar las lágrimas más tiempo y en sus brazos se sentía segura para llorar. Mordió su labio inferior con todas sus fuerzas y aguanto las lágrimas con todo su esfuerzo. El chico sólo la abrazo con un poco más de fuerza, entendía que ella no estaba bien, ni siquiera él lo estaba, esa gran cantidad de móvil suit hacia Zanq, sólo para acabar con ella.  
Se abrió paso hasta la habitación de la chica y tras entrar y cerrar la puerta la dejo sobre la cama con cuidado. La miro ella se cubría la cara con sus dos manos, seguro estaba llorando y no podía culparla, todos habían entendido sus últimas palabras, evitar una batalla en ese momento significaba ponerse al frente de ellos para que dispararan, no iba a permitirlo, no podían hacer algo como eso. No permitiría que ella siquiera pensara que algo así podía ocurrir. La abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, sorprendiéndola, escondió la cara de la ministra en su cuello poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella.

- Ni siquiera pienses que te dejare hacer algo como eso Relena – le dijo casi como una súplica. – no dejare que te pase nada – la abrazo con más fuerza, convenciendose hasta a él mismo con esas últimas palabras.  
La chica sólo se quedo en silencio más calmada abrazándolo, dejo que él la protegiera en ese momento. Que nuevamente él le diera fuerzas para seguir adelante. Cerró los ojos y sintió se acomodó más a su lado, él aún la abrazaba con fuerza, sus últimas palabras le dejaban claro que él sufría tanto como ella con la situación.  
- Heero – le dijo despacio, cosa que hizo que él la soltara un poco. Volvió a calmarse tanto como pudo y la miro. Sus ojos brillantes, su tez clara, su pelo suave. Lg sonrió tranquilo y vio como ella le correspondía con una sonrisa también. La acercó un poco más a él y beso su frente.  
- No dejare que te hagan daño – le dijo de nuevo, a lo que le chica sonrió con tristeza.  
- Ellos quieren...  
- Si lo sé. Pero no los dejare, no importa que signifiqué eso. – le dijo nuevamente el piloto renunciando a la misma paz sí eso significaba salvar a la chica, la abrazo con más fuerza haciéndole notar lo convencido que estaba.  
- Heero... – le sonrió al ver cuanto la quería, se sentía como una tonta al no haberlo notado antes. Sintió lo mucho que lo amaba y tal vez ahora era la única y última vez que podría decírselo – te amo. – el chico se sorprendió con esas palabras de la joven, se apartó un poco para mirarla, quería ver si lo que había escuchado no era un sueño. Ella lo vio tranquila y algo entretenida de la reacción del chico. – siento decírtelo ahora... – continuo diciéndole con la misma tranquilidad, se sentía incapaz de ponerse nerviosa en ese momento, ya fuera porque sentía lo que se venía al día siguiente o porque ya había tenido demasiadas emociones para un día y su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba de ninguna manera. – siento no habértelo dicho hasta ahora... – continuo balbuceando, no importaba si él no la quería de la misma manera, ella no enfrentaría lo del próximo día sin que él supiera eso. Iba a seguir diciéndole algo como desde cuando lo amaba o que tal vez había sido amor a primera vista, pero él la callo abrazándola con fuerza.  
- No lo digas como si fuera una despedida tonta – le dijo bastante molesto y confundido, su corazón latía rápido, sus sentimientos eran completamente nuevos y se sentía como un completo fracaso por no habérselo dicho él primero. Era un cobarde, siempre lo había sido cuando se trataba de ella. Escondió su cabeza en el cuello de ella y susurro despacio – yo también te amo Relena.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras, él la cuidaba todo el tiempo y en el fondo ya se habían dicho eso muchas veces sin palabras. Se quedo ahí acurrucada a su lado, nada podía ser mejor en ese momento y sintió como todo el peso de sus hombros se desvanecía con cada segundo a su lado. Cerró los ojos tranquila disfrutando de la compañía del piloto, no necesitaba nada más que eso. Sintió como la mano del chico le acariciaba la cabeza tranquilizandola y como los labios de él se posaban de vez en cuando sobre su frente.  
Decidió mirarlo, encontrarse con sus azules ojos, guardar en su memoria esa tierna expresión con la que la miraba en ese momento. Se acercó lentamente a él y se unieron en un tierno beso, sintió como él la atraía más a su cuerpo, como acariciaba su espalda mientras el beso seguía. Se separaron unos segundos, se vieron a los ojos y se besaron de nuevo, no un gran beso, uno tierno, seguro y fuerte en los labios del otro.  
Él la acomodo hacia atrás en su cama, coloco una manta sobre el cuerpo de su hermosa acompañante, quería cuidarla y protegerla como siempre, se situó a su lado abrazándola de nuevo, acurrucandola en su pecho. Sus cuerpos se tocaban en varios puntos de lo cerca que se encontraban y sus dos brazos la cubrían con cuidado. Ella se acomodó en su hombro y disfruto la paz que le traía estar en esa posición, él posó sus labios sobre la frente de ella mientras la acariciaba con el brazo que podía mover.  
- No dejare que te aparten de mi – le susurro mientras la chica dormía en su abrazo y acariciaba su pelo, apartando de vez en cuando algunos mechones que tapaban su tranquila cara.


	12. Chapter 10

_Hola a todos bueno recibí muy rápido tres lindos comentarios que me inspiraron a seguir con la batalla final jajajaja aquí el siguiente capítulo! Por favor síganme dejando comentarios que me animan a escribir! _

* * *

**_Un secreto revelado_**

Apago el monitor en el que habían visto las noticias y se sentó algo molesto y preocupado con la situación.

- ¿qué haremos ahora? – pregunto el chino tan tranquilo y frío como pudo en ese momento.  
- No tenemos a nuestros gundam ni fuerza militar para oponernos a ellos – le comento Sally analizando la situación.  
- Eso quiere decir que la única opción que tenemos es entregar a la señorita Relena o quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras acaban con todo el reino de Zanc? – pregunto el rubio bastante triste por la situación – me pregunto si Heero tendrá algún plan mejor.  
- Seguro que él no dejara que toquen a esa chica – le respondió tranquilo el circense – pero que podremos hacer para evitarlo?  
- Todos confían mucho en el antipático de Heero, se fue detrás de ella inmediatamente y si él piensa igual que ella? – les pregunto el trenzado algo confundido. – Cuando se trata de esos dos nunca sé que podrán hacer! – dijo indignado intentando averiguar que podría pasar.

Como era de esperarse en esos minutos tanto el comunicador de Relena, Quatre y Wufei comenzaron a sonar, los tres recibirían varios llamados de sus superiores o inferiores para saber como actuar frente a lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sally respondió el de la ministra, en su nombre, como jefa preventiva.

La tropa arábica de Quatre rápidamente dieron su apoyo a la ministra para la batalla. Sería la primera línea de defensa, pero era claro que la cantidad de móvil suit con la que contaban no sería suficiente para detener la situación.

- ¿cómo es que consiguieron tantos móvil suit? – pregunto finalmente Dúo, rompiendo el silencio en la sala, después de que todos los comunicadores se habían quedado en silencio.  
- Ni siquiera sabemos si esa cantidad de móvil suit es efectivamente real. – contesto Sally algo esperanzada.  
- Cuentan a lo más con 236 móvil suit, 100 son especiales para batalla en el espacio, por lo que aquí será fáciles ganarles, pero el resto son todos terrestres. Seguramente serán móvil doll en su mayoría – dijo el película castaño que entraba a la habitación algo despeinado y con cansancio en la cara.  
- ¿Cómo está la señorita Relena, Heero? – le pregunto el rubio claramente preocupado por ella y sus últimas palabras.  
- Esta bien, ahora esta durmiendo – le contesto sin darle mucha importancia – Quatre... – lo llamo algo más serio que antes – Relena declina tu propuesta de matrimonio – le dijo sin cambiar el tono para la sorpresa de todos los presentes que no pudieron evitar sonreír.  
- Ya veo. – le dijo el rubio – bueno eso fue algo que mis hermanas decidieron por su cuenta, la verdad... – se quedo unos segundos callado tras entender lo que significaba que fuera el piloto quien le dijera y no la misma chica - entonces los rumores son ciertos – le pregunto al chico que lo estaba enfrentando.  
- No lo eran – dijo sin darle más pie al asunto y siguiendo con su camino, dejando a todos bastantes confundidos con esa respuesta. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas disponibles en la habitación y los miro en silencio - ¿qué han decidido hacer?  
- No tenemos ni idea que hacer Yuy – le contesto ya molesto el chino – porque no te dejas de misterios y dices como tienes tanta información sobre todo.  
- La información la conseguí investigando desde la base de Relena, tiene acceso a todo tipo de información y todos le entregan los datos que ella solicita. 236 son los móvil suit no inscritos que quedan en todo el universo, se tiene orden de acabar con ellos y enfrentar a sus dueños, como ya no hay tecnología suficiente para producir más, supongo que habrán juntado a todos estos para enfrentar al gobierno de Relena.  
- Y ¿tienes algún plan o datos especiales que podamos utilizar?  
- No tengo idea contra quien nos enfrentamos, al principio eran sólo terroristas difícilmente relacionados, después una organización, ahora tal vez sean los mismo líderes mundiales que intentan crear un nuevo Oz. – dijo el chico tan serio como siempre. Todos los compañeros se quedaron en silencio pensando en sus palabras, tenía razón, no tenían idea contra quién se enfrentaban y por más que trataban de averiguarlo no lograban gran cosa.  
- Con todas las precauciones que han tomado para que no los encontremos, definitivamente debe ser alguien que está en el interior de la ESUN y tiene acceso a la base de datos de los preventores – término de decir la doctora militar – es difícil creer que simplemente sean increíblemente astutos para que no los encontremos, deben estar borrando los datos y controles.  
- Últimamente se corren muchos rumores sobre Relena y el ex líder, por lo que no sería de extrañar que no los considerarán los mejores para dirigir la organización – le indico el circense algo serio, mientras el chico que acababa de entrar en la habitación tomaba asiento junto a él.  
- Entonces lo primero que deberíamos hacer es ver cuales líderes no están tomando las medidas de protección entregadas hace dos horas – indico Wufei – el que no esté haciendo nada por ponerse a salvo es aquel que no tiene miedo de que le pase algo.  
- Puede ser que este tan dispuesto como Relena a perder la vida por sus ideales. – le enfrentó el rubio dándole a entender que no era tan sencillo – deberíamos revisar a los que están dejando el reino, alguno deberá ir a reunirse con la organización Terraus.  
- Ya puse a un preventor con cada uno de los líderes de la ESUN, si alguno hace algo indebido deberíamos enterarnos inmediatamente. – dijo la chica que se había adelantado a sus compañeros.  
- Si sólo son 200 enemigos y contamos con las tropas de Quatre, podríamos perfectamente vencerlos teniendo a nuestro gundams. – dijo pensando en voz alta el circense, a lo que todos se quedaron en silencio, el sol ya se estaba comenzando a asomar en el horizonte aclarando la oscuridad de la noche.  
- Trowa tiene razón, pero ¿no hay forma de vencerlos de alguna forma sin luchar contra sus móvil suit? – pregunto Quatre triste y confundido.  
- Vamos a necesitar más tiempo para encontrar al culpable y poder detenerlo – dijo Dúo finalmente.  
- Vamos – dijo el más antiguo huésped de la casa levantándose – les mostrare algo que podrá resultar útil – les dijo con una sonrisa confiada a todos en la habitación, camino hasta la biblioteca que con todos detrás y moviendo los dos libros de siempre e introduciendo la llave que traía consigo se abrió el pasadizo secreto en el cual siempre se escondía.

Caminaron todos juntos por un buen rato a oscuras. Y al llegar a lo que era notoriamente un a habitación mucho más grande, heero prendió el interruptor de la electricidad iluminando a los cinco móvil suit que se encontraban al centro de la habitación de metal.

- ¿qué demonios? – dijo el trenzado al ver a su queridísimo deathsyde reconstruido con una grandes alas de murciélago y una cara nueva más aterradora y con una cola que antes no tenía.  
- ¿Heero, la señorita Relena sabe de esto? – le pregunto Quatre que siempre pensaba en la pacifista cuando veía las acciones del piloto perfecto.  
- No podría haberlos hecho sin que ella supiera – le respondió – hace muy bien su trabajo controlando todos los recursos.  
- ¿en qué momento los construyeron? – pregunto el chino tan sorprendido como todos los presentes.  
- Llegaban cada dos días, materiales y piezas suficientes para arreglarlos y construirlos. Algunos llegaron completamente construidos desde la base lunar.  
- ¿La base lunar? – repitió Trowa al escucharlo – ¿no que ahora era un lugar para vacacional?  
- Si lo es, pero los doctores aún trabajan en terminar de construirlo, cuando se los pedí les pareció muy divertido construirlos nuevamente. – le dijo la chica rubia que entraba por la otra entrada del taller. – siento haberlo mantenido en secreto de ustedes, eran el pasatiempo de Heero.  
- Vaya pasatiempo que tienes... – se rió el trenzado mientras corría hacia su gundam para verlo de más cerca, dándose cuenta de varios detalles.  
- Si, eran un pasatiempo, no son del todo funcionales – le dijo el piloto perfecto tan alto como para que el chico que estaba lejos lo escuchara – son de acero y titanio en un 70% el 30% restante es una aleación de gundamium y neo titanio.  
- Las medidas son menores – completó el chino viendo a su queridísimo nataku con algunos cambios.  
- ¿Y aguanta menos armamento o no? – dijo el circense mirando a su Heavyarms que era el que más había cambiado entre todos. Tenía unas alas de acero que le permitirían volar con mayor precisión, también una espada de termo láser y propulsores en los pies que lo harían avanzar más rápido.  
- Tuve que mejorar tus ataque de cerca y su velocidad Trowa – le indico el chico – sólo se le pudo implementar el 40% de las armas que tenía antes, le puse una recarga de 10% extra, pero de usarla la armadura de tu gundam no sería capaz de resistirlo. Sería casi como auto destruirse.  
- Entiendo – le dijo el chico tan serio y callado como siempre había sido cuando se debía enfrentar a situaciones como esas, pensó en la chica que lo esperaba en la carpa del circo, todos ahora eran su familia, quería protegerlos. Se encaminó hacia la cabina de su gundam quería volver a subirse en el nuevo modelo.  
- Heero me dijiste que no son útiles para la batalla, no tienen energía suficiente! – le grito la ministra entendiendo que las explicaciones que se estaban entregando eran como para ir a una batalla, todos se quedaron congelados al escuchar eso.  
- Es cierto, no podrán moverse más de 15 o 20 minutos – les comunico el piloto perfecto a todos.  
- Será tiempo suficiente para acabar con ellos – le respondió el chino.  
- Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo – dijo el rubio  
- Veremos como termina esta guerra. – dijo Trowa.  
- Ni siquiera necesitaremos de tanto tiempo, cierto mi querido amigo? – respondió feliz Dúo.  
- Los enemigos ya están llegando – les comunico Sally tomando los controles de mando y radares que estaban a un lado de la habitación.  
- Heero! Esto es un suicidio! Sabes que esos móvil suit no son como los gundam! – le indico la ministra molesta.  
- Tienes razón Relena – dijo con una sonrisa confiada – chicos no dejen que los golpeen tanto como con sus gundam, estos son más ágiles, pero no son tan resistentes, una parte lastimada puede afectar al resto del sistema. – con eso los cuatro chicos simplemente asintieron y siguieron revisando los datos en los computadores de sus móvil suit para conocerlos. El chico miro a la ministra con una sonrisa satisfactoria, como si hubiera ganado la batalla.  
- Heero no es necesario que hayan batallas innecesarias – dijo la chica enojada.  
- No digas estupideces Relena – le respondió en un grito molesto para la sorpresa de todos los demás.  
- Si ustedes sacan esos móvil suit desde acá yo de igual forma perderé mi puestos de ministra de relaciones exteriores – dijo más calmada y casi sarcásticamente – no cambiara en nada, lo que ellos quieren es que me vaya de ESUN para que ellos puedan asumir, sólo debo dar mi renuncia.  
- Ellos te quieren muerta Relena, tu renuncia no será suficiente – le dijo seriamente.  
- Pero si incluso no me matan ya que tu sacas esas cosas, las personas no confiarán más en el pacifismo y en el desarme completo. La guerra volverá. – todos se acercaron a escuchar la conversación, ella de cierta forma tenía razón, una pacifista que tenía a las más fuertes y peligrosas armas en el sótano de su casa y no para proteger a la nación sino que para protegerla a ella, no era bueno.  
- ¿entonces me pides que vea como sales y te matan al frente de mis ojos? – le enfrentó el piloto tiritando de la rabia que le producía que la chica le pidiera algo así.  
- Heero me rendiré – le enfrento nuevamente la rubia segura – si voy con ellos no atacarán la ciudad, las personas verán lo que esta ocurriendo, ellos mismos se opondrán a que ESUN se convierta en una nueva alianza unida o una organización Oz. Las personas quieren vivir en paz se opondrán a sus deseos de controlar a las personas.  
- Esa no es una opción Relena... – le dijo Heero tan serio como pudo – no te dejare hacerlo, ellos quieren matarte nada de lo que les digas hará que cambien de opinión.  
- Heero debo intentarlo. – le indico la chica frente a él – confía en mi – le pidió con una sonrisa.  
- Lo que dice ella es la mejor opción Yuy – le dijo el chino serio – si le exigimos que eliminen sus armas a cambio de eso, ellos dirán que no, mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones, sacar a los gundams en ese escenario no afectaría la imagen de la ESUN.  
- Pero Relena podría ser asesinada en el proceso – casi grito molesto el chico desafiando al chino – no la pondré en peligro. – todos quedaron sorprendidos con la facilidad que dijo eso frente a todos y lo miraron con algo de tristeza. La chica sonrió al sentirse tan querida y tomó la mano del piloto poniéndola cerca de su mejilla para acariciarla.  
- Heero, entiéndeme por favor, esto es mi responsabilidad – le dijo tranquilamente, mientras lo acariciaba - protege mi reino por favor Heero – el chico la miro algo sorprendido y aún enojado  
- Te quedarás conmigo y donde pueda vigilarte – le dijo convencido el chico - sí quieres entregarte, yo también iré. – esas palabras la hicieron sonreír, aunque sabía que no era lo mejor de ninguna manera.  
- Es cierto señorita, si usted se entrega es mejor para nosotros salir con usted y rendirnos. – asumió el trenzado con una sonrisa – después de todo somos los más grandes perdedores de la época jajajaja – se rió con todos los demás. Todos sonrieron emocionados y confiados de que lo que harían sería lo correcto.  
- Entonces eso haremos... – sonrió divertido el árabe.

- ¡Queridísimos ciudadanos del reino de Zanc! ¡ les exigimos que entreguen a Relena Darlian! – se escucho fuertemente por todos lados en el cielo del reino, los 230 móvil suit habían llegado para comenzar la batalla final.


End file.
